American girls, Detectives, Wizards and a Monk
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: Surviving a year of fanfictions rudes and guidelines! We have reached the fanfictions anniversary! Just look at the title for a summary. Review to make it survive another year. The new full chapter has replaced the preview.
1. Tapes, Trees and Owls

I don't own YYH, Harry Potter, Inuyasha or Charmed. I do however, own Aurora, her staff and the story line. This takes place in Harry's 6th year, so there are spoilers for years 1-5. I'm not used to story's in this format, which you would know if you read my other fics. Reviews are expected, if it's not too much trouble. Characters from Inuyasha won't come until later.

At 4 Privet Drive, England

As usual, it was a hot summers day. The place was pretty quiet, much to the dismay of a gangly 16 year old boy. His clothes were too big for him as usual, stuck to his back, and his pants revealed his ankles. You could tell that they were hand offs. But he didn't care about the clothes, something worse already happened before.

Not too long ago, Harry had seen his only family, save his aunt's, go through the veil of no return. This happened while going against the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. While 'defeating' him at the Ministry of Magic, he still got away, Harry was sent reminders every now and then to keep that in mind. "He's gone. There's nothing you can do about it" he thought to himself while brooding in his room.

In Tokyo, Japan

Yusuke Urameshi, age 16 and spirit detective. "Know what? I'm getting to get used to your lurking around and following me." A short man with gravity defying black with a white starburst hairand a white headband to compliment his black robes jumped down from the closest tree with a tape in his hand. "Any idea what it's about this time?"

"HN." The guy seemed to disappear out of nowhere.

"Might as well watch it now. Hope Kuwabara's home." With that, he turned the other direction and walked off with tape in hand.

Over in San Francisco at the Halliwells. It is 11pm

"What's with all these damn owls?!" Piper yelled, causing Wyatt to put up his shield up. Frustrated, she went to calm her 2 year old son down. Her sister, Phoebe walked in with a brown owl flying in behind her.

"It's not so bad, I actually think their kinda cute." Noticing a letter attached to the newest arrivals leg, Phoebe went to take it off. Her body went into shock, she saw a boy with glasses and a desperate need of a comb and a wand in his hand, followed by someone with glowing red eyes. She came out of the premonition recognizing only one thing.

"Well, what'd you see?"

"Big Ben."

Elsewhere in Arizona

She was hanging off a branch. Seeing her mother sitting on it with ease. Trying to call out to her, she couldn't find her voice. Instead she noticed that this branch was entwined to a bigger branch, which had a shadowed man on it. Continuing her gaze, she saw another branch entwined to the bigger one as well. It Had a shadowed woman sitting on it, and a shadowed boy was hanging off it, just like her. Unable to see the boys face, she only saw a blue light coming from his body. Gasping, she took her gaze of the trees entwined to a further, unconnected tree. The tree looked normal, if you didn't count the split branch closest to the bottom with part of it hanging off. One half was growing like the others, with a shadowed girl that issued an icy breeze. The other half was hanging off by a literal thread. Amazed to see a guy sitting on it. He seemed normal, if you didn't count the third glowing eye in his forehead. Seeing this she screamed to wake up with a last image, a crowded street with only one recognizable landmark. Simply she said "London" and grabbed her bag and a staff, unable to see in the dark and ran off to the nearest airport.

Hope that wasn't too bad for you. I need to set up the stage so they can bump into one another. Review, flame, whatever. Nothing fazes me enough and I'm open constructive critisism. All flames will be used in experiments to find out how close you have to be to catch Yusuke's head on fire, I mean with all his hair gel you would want to find out, right.

Ja ne minna-san,

Your entertainer for now at least


	2. Up three and Two across

Okay, the first chapter was a bit vague. Just so you know, I was setting everything up. Believe it or not, I do know what I'm doing. Inuyasha comes in later chapters since they just don't fit in everything right now. Once again I don't own YYH, Inuyasha, Harry Potter or Charmed. I only own Aurora, her staff, her pendant and the story line. As usual, reviews are expected.

############################################

**In Kuwabara's house, Tokyo, Japan**

"That's the mission, baby-sit some ningen." Hiei obviously wasn't pleased. Koenma just sent them on a case where they'll be gone for over 10 months, in England.

"It'll be a nice change, to go to a western land. If what Koenma said is true, this Harry boy is in great danger." Kurama knew this wouldn't cheer the fire demon up. "It's too bad that Kuwabara wont come as well" Yusuke laughed at this because Koenma said that Kuwabara wouldn't be able to keep his grades up. Yusuke was only going because he was the leader of the team and the strongest.

"Okay this is weird." A gray Tawny owl landed on Yusuke's head. He was used to this with Puu. Kurama noticed a letter tied to it's leg and decided to relieve it of it's burden. Seeing it was addressed to Yusuke, he handed it to him. "How did they know where I was exactly?" The owl left promptly with a hoot. But with the owl leaving, two more came with letters assigned to Hiei and Kurama. With letters in their hands, Kurama opened his and read out loud "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**At Grimmauld place, England**

It pained Harry even more to return here. The portrait of Sirius's mother was still there, ready to scream at any passerby. Mrs. Weasley told everyone to give Harry some space and time to get over the shock of his godfather. Fred and George tried sneaking some of their newest products for their new store into Harry's food. Harry got used to this after the fifth time, but it didn't bother him as much as Mrs. Weasley yelled at the twins. It actually cheered him up. The twins Joke shop had been going well for some time now, their constant inventing guaranteed a new gag every month keeping customers around. Dumbledore took over as Harry's Occlumency lesson instructor. The Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry grabbed some Floo powder and said the same location. "Diagon Alley!" As usual, the place was crowded. Hermione checked the list. "You two need some new books called The Oracles Eye for Divination. We all seem to need A Guide to Reikai and it's Locals for DADA and The Power of the Spirit for History of Magic. There are some others, but it's just the usual."

"Only Hermione can enjoy getting books this much" Said a certain red haired 6th year. [Ron but you had to know that] They went into Flourish and Blott's for their books. Harry and Ron were both complaining of needing new robes as Ginny was begging for a cat.

**On the muggle streets of London.**

A 16 year old girl, quite tall, about 6' was walking about the streets of England. Her hair was long and raven colored, French braided like in the movie Lara Croft's Tomb Raider, her eyes were a dark blue. Her clothes seemed to have been worn out to the last threads, for everything was frayed, her red shirt was ripped at the sleeves and so were the bottoms of her jeans, and her boots were muddy and worn out as well. The only thing that seemed new was a staff she was holding to keep her up. It was as tall as her, silver with hieroglyphics along the sides and on the top rested a large red jewel. [Not a ruby, this will be revealed later.] She was looking for a place to stay, where her kind would be welcome, a place away from muggle eyes. After almost an hour she stopped at The Leaky Cauldron. The owner, who introduced himself as Tom, welcomed her with suspicious eyes. "I'd like a room if you don't mind. And if it's not any trouble, some access to your nearest bank."

"Of course, your room will be prepared as you just follow me over here." He led her to a side exit to a wall with a dumpster against it. "Remember, three up, two across and tap that brick, the doorway will open and the bank is all the way to the left. Everything you'll need is in the alley you'll enter."

"Thank you, when I get back I'll pay for that room for two weeks. It's the only amount of time I can be positive on staying here for."

"Of course, were used to people staying here for an extended amount of time." Tom went back to the bar as Aurora did as he said and let out a gasp of what she saw. The place was crowded with witches and wizards, along with some other creatures she couldn't recall the name of at the moment. She reluctantly stepped off onto the street and headed left to the great white building.

**At the airport in San Francisco, California**

"I can't believe we're actually going to England" Paige put her bag to get checked in. "Who would want us to teach kids that are like half our age to do what we did for only a few years. From what this Dumbledore guy said, these kids were around magic as long as us." Paige said all this while going through the metal detector and reading the letter they received via owl. Phoebe was already through and holding Wyatt. Leo didn't like to fly, so he orbed to where they'll be stating, The Leaky Cauldron. Piper was rushing her sister through and giving hints to not say too much about where they'll be going.

"So how are we supposed to find the place. From what the guy also said, it has charms to be kept from peoples eyes." Phoebe said while rocking Wyatt to go to sleep.

"We should be able to see the place anyway, only those without magic in them can't see the place. Leo just better have a room ready for all of us." Piper has been run down for the last few days and has been very irritated. The club had a empty streak. New clubs have been opening up near the P3. Everyone was aware of this and tried to take care of most of the house work, to relieve stress. Except one thing, cooking. Piper's sisters only knew too well that cooking was one of her ways to let off steam.

"We don't have to pay for it, the headmaster said that the school took care of it, Leo just had to confirm the rooms." And with Paige's last comment, the charmed ones went on the plane to London.

**Koenma's office, Reikai**

"Okay pacifier breath, what's with the letters? I thought that we had to watch the kid, not go to school in England too." Yusuke was hoping for a really long vacation from school, this obviously ruined any chance of that.

"Harry is going to the school, the headmaster was told that you were to protect the boy. He must have thought that attending the school would be the best way." Koenma was getting annoyed with the spirit detectives bickering. "There's a door that says Leaky Cauldron down the hall to the right, there you'll have rooms till the start of the term. Everything you'll need will be at the alley outside of the tavern. Don't tell anyone who and what you are until you have no choice." As the team headed to the door, the mini ruler set a wood box on his desk. "You'll need to speak fluent English, wear these amulets around your neck at all times. They have charms to instantly translate what you say to English and vice versa. There was a rumor of a pendant that did the same, but with all language and kept all the words the possessor heard and said committed to memory. Not even a case of amnesia will cause loss of the knowledge of all the languages they learned. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to recover this item, nor do we need it, who ever owns that item must truly deserve it, so it's theirs." The team opened the box to show three orobolus medallions. Uneasily, they put them in and with a wave of gratitude, save Hiei, went to the door Koenma mentioned earlier.

"Well this is the one he said. Guess there's nothing to do but go in."

"Just go in detective"

"We'll have to get our supplies for the school once we get there." Kurama said as the went through the door. They were in the back of a bar, crowded with people, and with what they could sense, other creatures. "By the looks of it, that's the owner over there." He pointed to the bar itself. All three headed there, but to the dismay of the team, Yusuke got the owners attention first.

"Hey grandpa, we should have a few rooms reserved for the three of us under Urameshi."

"Of course boy, I'll get to you after I settle this person in, follow me" The balding owner led a tall man with dark blond hair up the stairs, who was carrying a few bags and a very worn old book. He returned shortly and went behind the bar and took out a book and read out loud some names. "Let's see, Weasley, Granger, Potter, Matthews, Halliwells, Oracles, ah yes, Urameshi. Three beds. Follow me and I'll lead you to your rooms."

"Could we have your name so this one doesn't have to call you grandpa again sir?" Of course Kurama said as politely as possible to apologize Yusuke's 'grandpa' remark.

"Of course, it's Tom. And if you wish I can show you how to get into Diagon Alley. From what the headmaster, Dumbledore said, it's your first time here and you'll require some things for school."

"Yes, thank you. And if not to much trouble, the way to your local bank." Tom pointed to three rooms on the first floor, handed them their keys and led them to a side room back downstairs.

"Three up, two across and tap that brick. The Gringott's bank is all the way to the left and all you'll need is on this alley. I seem to be repeating myself today, this is the third time I actually had to show my guests how to get to the alley." Tom went back to his duties at the bar, Kurama did as he said and tapped to brick. He saw a very crowded street with strange items being sold at the nearest shops. They all headed left to the large white building.

"There seems to be a lot of people at that place, wonder if anything big is going on." Yusuke thought this out loud as Kurama was pondering the same thing. One name seemed to jump out at him from what the owner read out loud, Oracles. He took out his list and looked down and saw where he heard it before. It was in the title of a book for Divination, The Oracles Eye by Agatha Wartfoot. Thinking it to be nothing more than coincidence, he put the list away and realized something else. "Our timing seems to be impeccable, the Potter boy is staying here as well."

"Let's just get the stuff and get out of this place, it reeks of human." 

"We just need some of the local currency. then we could get the wands first." Kurama led the other two into the bank to see that small greenish creatures were running the place. Kurama went to the nearest goblin and handed him a small gold key. "We'd like to make a withdrawal please."

After getting some of the wizarding gold, they stopped at a store that had in peeling letters, "Ollivanders, makers of the finest wands since 382 BC." The three went in. "Hey anyone here?" Yusuke yelled. A short white haired man showed up from the back room, smiling. "We need wands gramps."

"Of course you need wands, but two of you need custom wands. I don't have any suitable for demons." He motioned for Yusuke to step forward. "Lift up your wand hand, which is your dominant hand." Yusuke put up his right hand, to see a measuring tape taking measurements of his hand. It rooled up and went on the counter. Mr. Ollivander came from the rows of boxes with one in his hand. "Mahogany, 10 inches, with a dragon heartstring." He handed it to Yusuke. "Well give it a wave."

"This feels so stupid." He waved the wand, instinctively Kurama and Hiei went out of the direction of the wand, which was the door. At the same time sparks came out of the wand, the door opened with a young woman, in worn clothes and holding a silver staff with a red jewel on it, in the sparks way. Getting hit by the sparks, she flew back into the table at Madame Malkins and landed on the floor with her staff at the entrance of the wand shop and a pendant with a dragon and a jewel like the one on the staff hanging out of her shirt.

"Oh my, are you all right?" Kurama went to check on her condition.

###################################################

Can you guess who the woman was? And whoever can guess what the tree part of the dream in the first chapter meant gets a prize. Sadly school starts in a couple of days and chapters wont come very quickly. But I refuse to leave it unfinished. Review, flame, whatever. Still gonna do that experiment with Yusuke's head, then if there's any more, I'm gonna burn down the school. But reviews are expected.

Ja ne minna-san,

The supreme lady of all dragons


	3. Murmurs and Sparks in the street

Hey, once and for all, I don't own YYH, Harry Potter, Charmed or Inuyasha. I only own Aurora, her staff, her pendant and the story line. Inuyasha won't appear until later. Now on another note.

No one's even tried to guess what the dream with the tree's meant. I'm so ashamed!! I will allow the 'contest' to continue and the first one to guess correctly gets a special prize. See how nice I can be? I didn't even try to threaten you to review or anything. But that's only because I'm at half level of sugar. So I'm not hyper or withdrawn. I know big words, go me. And of course a few responses to my reviewers:

twistedmind29- Thanks ^_^ But updating will be slower than with my other fics in the beginning. Being a senior in high school takes up a lot more time than I thought.*Gives you a rose whip and Hiei's katana*

FoxyFireDemon- It was quite funny and descriptive, I'll try to say things like that more. Arigato. *Gives you a Hiei and Kurama plushie* I'll always write more. ^_^

So enjoy another chapter of this great story. And a warning, Yusuke is a bit OOC and I guess Hiei is too, but that's Kuwabara's fault, his stupidity is a bit contagious. Another warning, there are time jumps. So once again enjoy.

########################################################

Heading into the bank, Aurora handed the teller her key and headed to the vault. The trip to hers was like a roller coaster, which she rode only once. Fighting the urge to scream just for fun, the cart finally stopped. "Stand back." The goblin warned her and put the key into the safe lock, then he ran a finger down the center of the door. Hearing a hiss and the roar of a dragon being put to sleep. The door opened to reveal piles of galleons filling up 75 percent of the safe. The rest had piles of knuts and sickles. She took out a shabby pouch and stuffed mainly galleons, and some of the rest. 

She didn't like the idea of using the money too much, it was her mothers before she moved to America. She remembered asking what her mother did before she started in one of the American Wizarding schools. Turns out she was a Diviner and an Auror. Aurora fell in love with the idea of being an Auror, and despised the idea of being a Diviner. That upset her mother very much, it's one of the things she regret saying to her mother. It was one of the last things she said to her, before some bounty hunters took her mother away. Aurora's thoughts were stuck on this until the cart returned to the building. Shaken from the current thought from the goblin telling her to get out and shoved her key back in her hands. 

Stepping out, she thought that it would be best to get a lay of the land. Going by the ice cream shop, she constantly heard whispers going about. With her strangely sharp hearing she figured out what they were saying. "See that staff? She's American that one is. Wouldn't see a female wizard `round here, much less a wizard with a staff `round here either." She did realize how strange she must have looked with a large staff in England, she knew that around here, everyone used wands. And they wore robes, noticing the robe shop at her right at that moment, she decided it would be best to get that first. She didn't want to arouse too much suspicion anymore.

The place was empty, save a pale blond boy and the owner of the shop writing down the measurements that the tape was taking itself. "Excuse me ma'ame. I am in a bit of need of robes." The boy turned around and sneered at the state of her clothes. She decided to teach this guy that looks aren't everything. "And I'd like to pay for some of it in advance right now." Puts 20 galleons on the table, seeing the guys look on his face, she smirked. The owner started her on her measurements right away. Aurora decided on getting quite a few robes. A couple in black, 3 in a blood red color, a deep blue one and 4 in a nice shade of deep green. Green was one of her favorite colors, and she always thought it suited her best. After about five minutes of measurements, she was bored and decided to start a conversation. She really didn't like him, but when she was bored she would do anything to drive it away. "So your local round here?"

"Well that's obvious." He had this drawling voice, almost wanting to stop him from talking for good. But her staff was off to the side, and her boredom was too great. "And your obviously not from around here. Your accent is terrible, almost as bad as your clothes."

"Don't knock the clothes, there for traveling, and I travel a lot. But never to Europe, I mainly backpack around the America's. You do know what backpacking is, do you?"

"Sounds like a muggle thing. Are you from those kind of families?"

This guy was getting on her nerves. He was so lucky that she was extremely bored, or she would have punched his lights out. "My mother was an Auror and Diviner. I'm not sure what my father was, he disappeared before I was born. My mother said he was rightly powerful though. Said he'd give Voldemort a run for his money if me dad was angry enough." Here it went again. Every time she went somewhere, she'd pick up their accent after hearing them speak. The same happened when she went to Brazil, she heard some people talking and picked up the language and accent in a moments time. But that was because of a pendant that she wore since she first started Wizarding school when she was five. It was three years later when her mother was taken away, and with no guardian or parent, she was expelled from the school. She never understood the pendant completely, but she knew enough that it made her able to speak and understand all languages. And it looked great.

"I doubt anyone has that much power. At least it's safe to assume you have no muggle blood in you. I would be mortified to be caught talking with anyone like that. By the way, I'm Draco Malfoy.

"Aurora Oracles." She shook his hand uneasily. She didn't like to shake hands, she always got a weird vibe from it. Like the one she got from this Malfoy guy, it was creepy, felt dark of some sort. "So Draco, what kind of schools do they have here?"

"None like yours." He was talking about staff magic. She figured as much. "The one around here is Hogwarts, it's not the best though. I wanted to go to Durmstrang, but mother didn't like the thought of me so far away. So I'm stuck at the muggle loving school." Draco saw the tall girl clenching her fists constantly. "You do know that if you choose your friends right, you could get what you want. Stick with my family and I'm sure my father can get you into whichever school you want. For your loyalty" He gave his hand out for some agreement. He would ask his father about this Oracles family and see if she was deserving to be seen around him.

"Maybe, but nothing is ever absolute in the beginning. How old are you anyways, you sound like your part of a mob group or something."

"Sixteen, but that was none of your business." He put his hand back to it's sides. "My father is waiting for me." He got off the pedestal and headed out. She saw his father, you could tell that they were father and son. Both had the same sneer and complexion and same hair color. Once again her hearing picked up their conversation. "How important are the Oracles family, father? I just met one of them that looks to be about my age."

"Their powerful Draco, and think their better than the rest of wizards. Unless their views changed I advise you to stay away from them. At least until I consult the Dark Lord of the level of importance to him." They continued talking but they walked out of her range of hearing. She was pissed, and a glowing blue tint was seen in her eyes for all but a moment.

"All done my dear, that'll only be seven more galleons. Your robes will be sent to your room in about an hour." Aurora paid the Woman and walked out. I'm gonna need a wand now, she thought as she headed for Ollivanders. While she was told very little of the place, she remembered hearing that Ollivanders had great wands. Thinking it was best to leave her staff outside for a bit, she leaned it against the wall just a few inches from the doorway. Opening the door, she was greeted with a boy with slicked back black hair and in a green jumpsuit sending sparks right at her stomach. Flying back into a table at the shop across, she landed on the floor.

She saw a tall guy with long red hair and a dreamy voice say, while running to her, "Oh my, are you all right?"

**In the Leaky Cauldron**

"Well at least we found it."

"Great, so where's Leo?" Paige went to the counter and asked the gray haired man if her brother-in-law had been here yet. She walked back to her sisters with a smug look on her face. "Well where's my husband?"

"Upstairs" She handed Piper and Phoebe their keys. "Tom said that he was tired and went right up after being shown how to get into the main alley." The three sisters and the sleeping two year-old boy went upstairs with their bags. "Hey, when's this Dumbledore guy supposed to get here anyways."

Phoebe went to check the letter from earlier. "It says that he'll meet us here tomorrow. And that he's meeting some others here tomorrow as well. Says some students that need to get a basis on the rules for when they get to the school." With that, they all went into their rooms to get some rest. They already decided that they'll get everything they need after the meeting with the headmaster.

**Inside Flourish and Blott's**

"Harry, Ron, the books over here."

"Gee, `Mione. Can you be any louder?"

"That's not funny. And as much as I despise Divination, I've read about oracles before. They have great power and are rare to find."

"You act as if their not human. Their only normal people with special powers. Like me being a parseltounge." Harry kept on hearing Hermione's rambling about how Trelawny was a fraud and how ridiculous Divination really was. Now that she's heard about one of the books that Harry and Ron needed for that class, she wouldn't shut up about oracles.

"Harry, oracles are more amazing than being a parseltounge. Not only do they have the power to see the future that'll happen if it's not interfered with, they also have the power to read and move things with their minds."

"My mom talks about those kind. They say that muggles pay them to read their fortune. It's all a hoax, to actually find a real oracle is impossible."

"They said the same about you-know-who coming back to life. And see where we are now." Hermione was in a mood where she had to prove everyone wrong. Ron's been joking about the whole prefect position was going to their head. They continued arguing while gathering and paying for their books. 

On their way out, with the rest of the Weasley family of course, they heard constant murmurs of someone getting shot by another persons wand outside Ollivanders. With curiosity a sea of red with a spot of brown and black, they head to the wand shop to see a girl of about 16 on the ground and a guy about a year older standing over her to make sure she was alright. Out of nowhere she yelled "Accio staff" and a silver staff with a red jewel flew out of a short mans hands and into hers.

"Well, who would have thought an American wizard would come all the way to Diagon Alley." Mr. Weasley was full of curiosity as he said this. He was really interested in her staff. Even at this distance you could see some writing along the sides of the staff. "Well, we better get the rest of the stuff. Can't waste anymore time here." They headed the other way and went to a robe shop.

**A few moments before outside of Ollivanders**

"Yeah I'm fine. I think your friend should learn not to try out wands at doorways" Aurora had a little trouble getting used to her surrounding again. First she looked around to see a large crowd staring at her. She hated that, if someone can talk and look around, then their obviously fine. Then she saw the red haired guy again, he was making sure there was no serious damage to where the sparks hit, her stomach.

"There doesn't seem to be anything too severe." He got back up and dusted off his pants.

Aurora lost interest in what he was doing and decided to look around even more. The guy with the slicked back hair was trying to stay out of sight. Trying to stay out of trouble I guess, she thought when she looked back to the doorway of the shop. A short guy with spiky black hair with a starburst , wearing black robes and a white scarf and headband, was holding her staff. He was looking at the writing and then the jewel with some interest. "Accio staff!" She didn't like people touching her stuff a lot more than staring at her. She caught the staff with one hand. "No one touches my staff, shorty" The red head was laughing, you would think that the short guy was his friend.

"I'm sorry. Hiei is either anti-social or to curious for his own good. I am Minamino Suichii, but you may call me Kurama. Do you need any help uh..." He didn't know her name. She felt it was only polite and took the offered hand.

"Name's Oracles Aurora. But around here your family name is said after your personal one, so I guess I should say my name is Aurora Oracles." 

"Well, seeing that your alright, maybe Yusuke can gather enough courage to apologize." Kurama led Aurora into the shop with a muttering Hiei behind. Yusuke was sitting in one of the chairs against the wall trying to look innocent. He quickly dropped the act after he saw the three come into the shop. He quickly got up and did a short bow, looking very nervous.

"He he, sorry `bout that. First time with a wand. Urameshi Yusuke. Just call me Yusuke though."

"It's fine Urameshi, you weren't strong enough to hurt me more than with a little scratch. And I was here for the same reason as you." She took the wand on the floor that Yusuke dropped and put it on the counter. "Maybe Oak would suit him better, the heartstring seems to have held and there are no cracks in the wand. If you have a wand just the same but with a different wood, it should fit him perfectly." The owner, as well as Yusuke were dumbfounded at what she said. Mr. Ollivander went and grabbed another wand and returned to the front.

"Curious that you would think that. There actually was one other wand that had a dragon heartstring from the same host and the same length in oak." Aurora shrugged. Yusuke took the wand uneasily and with a surprise that almost got Yusuke to drop the wand, the wand started glowing and some wind formed around him. The wind and glow stopped quickly. "Well it seems that the young lady has a good eye. Curious, very curious."

"What's curious, sir?" Aurora said very nervously. Last time someone said she had a good eye, she was held at a factory for something she couldn't remember. She shuddered at the memory.

"Well the dragon that gave that string, gave four others. Which in itself was strange because a dragon would only let go of three at the most. And the species itself was the same as the dragon carved on your pendant." Aurora quickly put the pendant back under her shirt.

"Well it's not hard to guess that I'm here for a wand. But I'm, ambidextrous and I'm not sure if there are wands suitable for that." She held up both of her hands, were very slender and strong at the same time. 

"That's all right, just keep both hands up like you do." The measuring tape quickly took the measurements and rolled up, dropping itself on the counter. Mr. Ollivander came back with a wand after about ten minutes. "This is a special wand. Rosewood, 12 inches and has two cores. One was from the same dragon as the young man's over there. The other core is something I still couldn't believe that we came across. It's a hair from a silver fox demon known as Youko" Kurama's eye's grew very big and almost choked at this. "Very well known in the east, but not here. Well it's worth a shot." He handed her the wand. Aurora gave it a wave and rose shaped snow flakes came down. "Very good. Now your name is...?"

"Aurora Oracles, sir."

"Should have known. I've met your mother before. You do have her eyes, it also makes sense why you got rosewood. She did as well, nine inches and a unicorn hair though." He wrote something down in a book. Aurora paid the man 12 galleons, still holding her staff, and Yusuke paid his for 9 galleons. "Now if you two don't mind, I need to serve these two young gentlemen alone." Yusuke and Aurora nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind themselves. "I'll require something from you both that comes from you. Both youkais nodded, Hiei pulled out a red and blue stone that had a yin-yang design on it. Kurama pulled out a long silver hair. "Yes, this will do." He went into the back with the hair and stone and came back shortly with singed ends of his hair. "The hair wont accept any of the wood and the stone keeps on destroying the wood it touches."

"Allow me to help." Kurama took out two seeds. Putting some of his energy he allowed both to grow to a certain height and held it there. Mr. Ollivander took a branch from each tree and eyed them suspiciously. "The one in your right hand is for the silver hair I gave you, it is a simple rosewood. The other one is a tree from Makai that can handle Hiei's core, that is all you need to know about it." 

"Yes, these will do perfectly." He went back into the back room. About 45 minutes later, he came back with two wands. One was long and a deep red, about 13 inches, he handed this one to Kurama. The other one was a dark brown with a black handle, about 10 inches, this one Hiei received. "That hair is from the same demon as the one that is in Ms. Oracles if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, it would seem so. Of course none of us will tell her other than myself. Which I wont do till I find the time appropriate for us both." Both the demons paid for their wands and left with Mr. Ollivander writing in the same book as before.

#######################################################

So now their bumping into each other. Someone reported that I was abusing my other fic YYH or Die! and deleted it when it was only one chapter short of being finished, GRRR! Well I was gonna say some things about what I already wrote and what I planned to write. If you want to know that, you could e-mail me at tatumjl@aol.com and I'll send it to ya. As usual review, flame, whatever. Constructive criticism is forgivable since I'll probably take the hint to use. Found out that you have to be at least 3 feet away from Yusuke with flames and now were gonna use all new flames to see how many are needed to burn down my giant school. And I might show a bit of Inuyasha in the next chapter, but it wont be their official coming. My openings and closings suck.

Ja ne minna-san,

Your future ruler of all realms and worlds, 

or just your authoress.


	4. Purple Boils and Mt Fujii

****

Hi, hi! I know that that greeting sucked but it'll get better. Promise. I think I'll only let the contest continue till I update the next chapter. Which means this is the last review to take a guess. The dream is in chapter 1 and as I said, a special prize to the first one that guesses correctly. Oh, the disclaimer, I own it all. YYH, Charmed, Inuyasha and Harry Potter. That is why I'm writing a fan fiction and not getting paid for it. I always owned Aya, her pendant and staff, the spheonix, and the story line. This takes place in Harry's 6th year so there are many spoilers. And for those who were kind enough to review:

YumeMonoGatori- Thanks, I don't know why no one will. But you did so you get something. *Gives you a batch of Sake sugar cookies* Hope your of age. Another one that doesn't participate in my contest. u_u

DemonicPyroElf- I guess that's good for you. A first time reviewer huh? *Just gives you Hershey Kisses* The longer I know a reviewer, the better the thank you gifts. But thanks for saying it was excellent. WHY DIDN'T YOU GUESS ABOUT THE DREAM?!

I'm sorry if there are characters that are OOC, I tried my best to put them as close to it as possible. It takes place right when Kurama and Hiei step out of Ollivanders. As usual, enjoy minna-san.

###################################################

**Outside Ollivanders**

The two youkais walked out with wands in hand to see an entertaining sight. Yusuke and Aurora were arm wrestling, and much to the dismay of the detective, he wasn't winning. He wasn't losing either, they were in a deadlock. Hiei and Kurama sat down to the closest table to watch. "This is interesting"

"Hn." This time Hiei "hn"ed in agreement. The state of the contest wasn't what Kurama was talking about, it was the look in both of the participants eyes. Though normally they had different color eyes, Yusuke's being a brown and Aurora's a dark blue, both had light blue glowing eyes. At the sight, both made an interesting observation. "They actually look like brother and sister."

"So you've noticed that as well. They also have the same attitude, but Aurora's seems to be more mature. It's highly unlikely though. The possibility of them sharing the same mother is impossible, and having the same father is just as unlikely." The match between the two ended, Aurora won. Thing is, her maturity wasn't shown, she was sticking her victory in Yusuke's face. What made it worse was that Yusuke used all his strength. "Guess I was wrong about the maturity concept."

"God, I get it already!" Yusuke yelled, causing Aurora to stop celebrating. "I bet you used magic to cheat anyway" was heard under his breath by the two watching youkais and Aurora. In anger, she grabbed him by the collar to his face, which was fuming.

"I do not, nor have I ever cheated in anything. It would be wise for you to remember that." With a gulp and a nod from Yusuke, she let him down. She took a few steadying breaths and sat back down and drank her butterbeer from before their little match. She finally decided it would be best to change the subject. "So where are you staying? Maybe we could talk, get to know each other. That kind of thing."

"Hn."

"What he means is that we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron, from what Tom read out of his guest book, so are you. As for the talk, I thought we were doing that just now." Aurora laughed a little bit and stopped as if it was new to her, turning a bit red, she looked down. "How about I start by asking what brings you to London."

Aurora was in deep thought of whether or not she should answer this guy, after all, she just met him. Considering everything, she felt no harm in telling him at least a bit. "Only if you answer that yourselves." Kurama nodded with a little smile she couldn't help but notice. Mentally slapping her self to reality. "This is going to sound a bit stupid, but, I'm trying to figure a dream out, it lead me here. And I guess at the same time, I'm learning a bit about my mothers past." Yusuke cracked up pounding at the table, repeating the part about being led by a dream. Kurama punched him in the head, which successfully shut him up, besides a few curses in Japanese under his breath that Aurora only heard. "I don't get it. Why did he say all that stuff and call you a fox?"

"So you understand Japanese?" This got Kurama's attention, he felt the need to push the subject even more. "I wasn't aware that America's educational system included Japanese. I know that they'll teach European languages, but not Eastern language."

"That's because they don't, but whatever you say I'll understand and can speak just as fluently as you. The secret to how is a secret of my own that I do not feel like sharing." Aurora put her feet up on the nearest chair and leaned back. "Now that I've told you why I'm hear, it's your turn." She looked directly into Kurama's eyes expectantly, the gaze was so great Kurama had to look down. Hiei could be heard with a very low growl.

"I'll answer that." Yusuke piped in, he remembered everything Koenma told him to say if this question was brought up. "We're going to Hogwarts on an exchange program, and lucky us, we start in the sixth year instead of the first."

"Hmmm." Aurora took this into great consideration. At her final thought she gave a quick smile that only Hiei caught. "Are you going to meet the headmaster anytime soon before the term starts?"

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"This is great, then I could ask the headmaster if I could continue my studies there. If I'm right, I should be at a sixth year level as well." Aurora was smiling to the point that everyone was able to see. The excitement quickly died down when one thought popped in her head. What if they say no. I had my O.W.L.'s at least by their standards is what it would be called. She slumped deeply into her chair. "Fat chance."

"Why is that? It sounds like a reasonable proposition. We could introduce you to Dumbledore when we meet him and then you could make your request." Kurama made this sound so simple. In disbelief and pure hope and joy she hugged Kurama and continued to thank him until Yusuke and Hiei pried her off Kurama's neck. She finally regained her self control and resumed to drinking her butterbeer. "Now that that's done, let's look around for something fun, we could finish shopping for supplies tomorrow after meeting the headmaster." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off towards the end of Diagon Alley.

**Outside the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley** 

"Blimey, that was the first time I've seen an American wizard. Those staffs are bloody wicked. Can't wait till I get my hand on one of those." Ron kept on rambling about how his father always said that wizards from the Americas never went to England, except for the occasional quidditch matches. Finally changing the subject after seeing the annoyed looks on Harry and Hermione's faces. "How `bout we check Fred and George's place. We never been there before. Their faces lit up and they walked over towards the outer gates of Diagon Alley.

"Looks like some people think of strength in more ways than magic." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione as they walked by Ollivanders seeing the American girl and a boy in a green jumpsuit with slicked back hair of the same color arm wrestling, and neither was winning. Both had a wand to the left of their arm and the silver staff was leaning against the back of the girls chair.

"Obviously she's recovered quickly from the blow to her stomach. C'mon let's go. I fell like one of those portable swamps in case that Umbridge woman decides to stay another year." Harry pushed Ron on to a store that had a giant sign with pictures of lit fireworks in the shape of dragons and swamps, and in flame shaped letters "Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Walking inside, the three saw the walls lined with a lot of the products they all seen before. Ton-ton toffee's, extendable ears, portable swamps and deflagration deluxe [spelling?] kits and many more. At the counter they saw three very familiar faces.

"Got Lee wrapped in this too, I see." Ron was excited at the sight of Lee, he knew all too well how much the twins and Lee could do in the mischief department.

**Back with Aurora and the Yu Yu gang heading down the alley**

"This looks like your kind of place Yusuke. 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' is a joke shop by the sound of it" Aurora made a gesture with her staff to have Yusuke open the door, she had enough of doors for the rest of the day. And to her expectations, something came out the door into Yusuke's face. Aurora fell down laughing, she didn't know what just happened, but seeing Yusuke with a purple and boil filled face was enough for her. Kurama was stifling back some laughs, finding it very hard to do so. Hiei just smirked, but no one can really expect him to laugh now could they.

"Well, that one still works." one red head said.

"Not how it should though, his face should be bogey color" his exact double replied, helping Yusuke up and giving his a purple piece of candy. "It's not poisoned, but it will get rid of what happened to your face."

"Personally, I like him better this way" Aurora said after finally being able to control herself. She was holding a stitch in her side from laughing so hard and leaning on her staff. "I mean, what could really be worse than his real face. Now that's scary." Yusuke was scowling at Aurora. The two red heads were laughing a bit and noticed her staff.

"So your our American guest. At least your quite a looker."

"Better than any Veela, that's for sure. Name's George, that's Fred. And back at the counter is our partner in crime, Lee" They shook hands and went into the store instead of lingering in the doorway. Then Yusuke ran into a guy his age with messy hair, black rimmed glasses and a strange shaped scar that reminded him of Suzaku's storm of torment [Only because it's a lightning elemental attack]. Next to him was another red head that was taller than the twins, also appearing to be of the same age. Finally noticing a girl of the same age as well, with brown hair that looked like a `fro that was so heavy, it sunk down her back. 

"Sorry, didn't see you there." The boy with the scar replied.

"Don't mention it. Urameshi Yusuke, transfer student from Japan to Hogwarts." Yusuke bowed down a bit, getting back up. "But for now, just call me Urameshi."

"Okay, Harry Potter." He uneasily repeated the same bow, "Just call me Harry though." Kurama's eye's grew to the size of dishes at the name. He knew they would run into him soon, but not this soon. The look on Harry's face showed that he was used to these kind of stares though.

"Oh, that's Kurama," Yusuke pointed to each one, "Hiei is the short one, and Aurora is the one with the staff. But she's not that important." Aurora pounced on him and started giving him noogies, eventually giving in, Yusuke got her off him and cleaned off his pant's to see all the people he just met laughing on the floor. With the exception of Hiei who was watching with great interest. "Fine, she's of some importance."

"I'm the one keeping you out of the ministry for attacking me in public." She was getting up too. Since her clothes were already dirty from age and traveling, she didn't bother cleaning them off. Grabbing her staff which she quickly set against the wall before attacking Yusuke, and hit him on the head with the jeweled end. In a matter of moments, a huge boil that looked like a mini replica of some mountain, maybe Mt. Fuji emerged out of the same place Yusuke was hit.

"We got to find out how to do that!" Fred laughed at the same time, at least Yusuke thought it was Fred, couldn't tell the twins apart at all. She simply said that it just happens when she hits someone there. Disappointed, the twins went to something else, like their headless hats, which Yusuke bought almost instantly.

"Kuwabara will practically have a heart attack if he sees one of us without a head."

"They have a legend back in America about a rider without a head. Best part was finding out that the legend was mostly true, except for the fact that the rider didn't take other peoples heads as a replacement." Aurora brought that up for no apparent reason. As the rest of the group were staring at her, she shrugged stating that she didn't know why she just said that. After about an hour, the group started to die down. "Hey, let's get your pet's today and we can head back." The tantei nodded in agreement.

"We have to get back, moms gonna throw a fit for us staying away for so long"

"We said we'd be back in ten minutes." Hermione answered Yusuke's raised eyebrow. After saying their goodbyes, the Tantei and Aurora left and headed to a pet shop called "Madame Hawkins Magical and Rare Pet's" [A/N: Sorry, but I was thinking of a hawk my friends owns. I bet you were thinking they'd be at the Owl Emporium huh?] Inside, everyone headed a different direction, except Aurora, who followed Kurama when he headed over to the foxes. [I know it's been done a million times before] Hiei went over to the spheonix's [A cross of a phoenix and sphinx. It looks like a mini shpinx with flaming wings and 5 tails made of fire.], and Yusuke went over to the death hawks. About a half hour they all came out with a cage and headed over to the Leaky Cauldron. "Now for a nice soak. See you later or in the morning kay." They dismissed her with a "Get out of here already" in the joking sense.

Upon entering her room, after paying Tom of course for the room, she saw that her robes had arrived. Setting down her new pet [It's a secret for now], her staff, and her new wand, she headed into the bathroom. And since this is only a PG-13 fic, I'm jumping to the part where she's in the bubble filled tub. Gomen perv's, I'm not going into that. Starting to drift to sleep, she felt her consciousness drift the same way as with the dream that led her to London in the first place [That's the tree dream in Ch.1]. She couldn't hear what she was saying to a guy in purple robes with black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and carrying a gold staff with rings around a loop at the head. All she needed was to see was the guy groping her and her slapping him. Then she saw a unfamiliar group around them laughing their heads off. But there was one familiar face, or presence of a tall man with long silver hair and fox ears and tail get very angry and seem to threaten the guy in the robes. Then right when she was able to see the face she was awoken by a unpleasant banging on her door. "Hey Aurora! C'mon, let's get some grub. Harry, Granger and the Weasley's want to meet us all. Especially you!" Yusuke's racket was giving her a headache, she was finally relaxed until he woke her up. Making a mental note to hex him, she quickly got dressed in her clothes that were restored and cleaned and headed downstairs, without a staff or wand. She opened her door to see Hiei at the door, instead of Yusuke. 

"You take too long." He noticed how long her hair really was, with it loose and wet, you could see that it would easily be at her thighs length when dry [Remember that she was rushing while still in the bath]. They both went downstairs and sat at a very long table. Most of the occupant's had red hair, she saw Harry and Hermione by Yusuke and Kurama. As she sat down, she was greeted by a thin balding man with red hair. Soon being told to call him Mr. Weasley, and properly introduced to everyone. On the right side she was introduced to Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Lupin, Tonks, and of course there was Harry, Ron, Yusuke and Kurama. On the left side was Mr. Weasley's chair, Mad eye Moody, Charlie, Bill, and she already knew Fred and George. She sat at the end across Kurama while Hiei filled in the space between her and one of the twins. For some reason he started thinking to himself, "She smell's nice, can't place my finger on the scent, but it's familiar." Mentally slapping himself, he put his mind to other things. And so, on went the dinner.

****

###########################################################

I know, I'm evil for putting up another cliffy. But that's only because it's late and I wanted to do the dinner in the next chapter. Extra point's to who can guess who got what kind of pet, but only if you guess the meaning of the dream first. And just for fun I'll start another contest with the same extra point thing for guessing Aurora's latest dream. It's much easier than the first dream. As usual review, and flame if you must, I'll enjoy the flames by burning down my high school. Oh and check out "Things the Yu Yu cast will never do and other funnies" by LadyWolfMoon, "YuYuq's" by Nazomie, "MONKZUP's party" by MONKZUP which I'll be present at soon, and others by my friends, which I'll mention more of in the next chapter. ^_^ 

Well, Ja ne minna-san,

Aya, Dragon Ladysupreme, Owner of Bloody Sake, Lover of Sesshy-san, Student of Kurama and Hiei in terms of stealing and attitude, writer of this fic among others, eater of sweet snow, pyro and kleptomaniac and soon to flamed authoress for stupid titling of her own name. 

Or simply, Aya ^_^ Don't you hate it when your led on like that?


	5. The dinner and a headache answers some q...

****

Yo, que pasa? That's enough Spanish. I like Japanese a lot more. I know I'm evil for the cliffhanger and leading you on. Hehehe, can't promise I won't do it again. I Know this took forever to get to but I have a reason. YYH or Die! was deleted once again. In retaliation, I'm putting it back up along with it's sequel, which won't be deleted since it's not really interactive and I'll refer to myself as Aya instead of Me. Now for the equally evil disclaimer: I still don't own YuYu Hakusho, Harry Potter, Inuyasha or Charmed. I DO own Aurora, death hawks, spheonix's, her staff, her pendant, the story line and bloody sake. Can't say that bloody sake will come up in this but I do own it. Reviewers will be known:

YumeMonoGatori- Don't worry my friend, in time I will. But this will scare me for what will happen in it *shudders and gives you a clone of Kurama's rose whip* 

Lady Wolf Moon- I already told you what I had to say. And I got Kenoko something if he ever finds his sense of humor. *Gives you a Kouga plushie* Wolf plushie for a wolf- sa- sorry, almost let that slip. ^_^ I just found out a good reason for this. *Gives Kenoko a special orb* It's a crystal ball version of the oracles eye, I fixed it so you can work it the way you want to. You can protect her more. See how kind I can be?

Everqueen- Thanks for reading mine, I know you've been doing a lot. Cant wait till you update yours. *Gives you a rose whip* 

Marukan- Okay, this isn't now, but I had to wait for someone to get the dream right. *gives you a bit of chocolate* 

Some people might have recognized a little contest I started. It's over, finito, caput. The guess on the dream in ch.1 is no longer around, since it will be explained in this chapter. And the extra point's for guessing who got what pets is buhbye too. So to those that actually participated:

DarkMoonGoddess-You were the first one to guess, it was reasonable but if you go over the dream then you would realize that it was wrong. But you really tried so...*Gives you a plushie of Youko Kurama*No god tree in the first dream.

Lindzs- You forgot to specify who got what pet. Yes that was some of the second dream but not all of it. As for the first dream, you forgot to mention what the connection was for everyone. But you got it that it was Yusuke and Hiei. *Gives you a plushie of Youko and Human Kurama*

DarknessFlameYoukai- Yes that was, but what about the whole dream. *Gives you a plushie of Hiei*

YumeMonoGatori- All Kurama was correct. You'll see what I mean. And you don't get anything for guessing cuz I said you had to guess one of the dreams meanings.

Kodomo Hikari- oohhh.... So wrong, and which dream? No Harry in either dream. You'll see what went on in that first dream though. *Gives you chocolate chip cookies*

Once again, I apologize for any OOC-ness, I remain my claim of me trying to keep them IC most of the time. If they aren't then it's Kuwabara's fault, his Baka-ness is a bit contagious. So now for the dinner. Oh, and the only person that I guarantee is OOC is Hiei, for no one truly knows what goes on in his mind. Enjoy

########################################################

The whole table, for the most part, was talking about things in the wizarding world. Simply Hogwart's, the Ministry, regurgitating toilets, and the twins shop. About five minutes later a young girl with red hair sat down next to Charlie [there was an empty seat there I didn't mention. Gomen] and was soon introduced to Aurora, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. For the most part Aurora was as quiet like Hiei, but Kurama, seeing her flex her fist slightly, broke it. "What did you name her?"

"Fiore, what did you name the little one?"

"Kitsana,[If this means anything in Japanese, please tell me]she's probably running around the room right now." Aurora looked like she was about to laugh, but she caught and suppressed it quickly and just smirked. And now for your entertainment pleasure, I shall switch to first person views.

**Hiei's POV**

"I cant believe that the damn fox got me to come to this stupid thing. She's getting restless, maybe she hates being here as much as me." I thought, Kurama was asking about her new pet. What kind of person would start a conversation like that, it's completely pointless. I could smell Jasmine on Aurora, like it was a natural fragrance and not a perfume. I could tell, because it wasn't horribly made, it smelled like the actual flower. Hehehe, I would never hear the end of it if the fox knew I was thinking of flowers. 

"Why would I eat this ningen filth?" I asked the waitress, if that's what they were called, I couldn't really care. I couldn't stand the human filth much less their food. She glared at me, oh well, and she went on with her next person. Aurora won't eat either huh? At least someone around here has some sense of taste. Damn it, why do I care what she likes, she's only a ningen. Deciding to go into her mind I see many things that I was actually disgusted to see. Then I saw her more recent memories, it had her hanging from a tree. I saw a demon sitting on a large branch that was twisted with the one she was hanging off of. Then I saw another twisted to the big branch, hanging of that one was someone, I recognize that spirit energy, it was Yusuke's energy. What was her connection to him?

She looked over to a group of other tree's, and focused on a split branch, first the half that was hanging. What the fuck?! That's me on the branch! She's looking at the other half that was growing normally, with Yukina on it. She was shadowed, but I could notice that cold breeze from her anywhere.

"Man, all of a sudden I have this huge headache." Aurora said, I went out of her mind, she was in pain and was trying to hide it. A moment after I got out, the pain was gone in her face. "Never mind, it just went away. Weird" Damn, can she sense me in her mind?

**Kurama's POV, Aurora just sat down.**

She looks a lot better now that she cleaned up. I was just realizing how beautifully cared for her hair was. I mentally slapped my self, I was starting to think like Karasu. She looks like she never was around so many people like this. That scent... Jasmine. Not at all like the fake stuff sold in the store, the real thing. It's actually coming from Aurora herself. Interesting.

She looks impatient, or nervous. I can see her flexing her fists, Yusuke and Hiei do that when their the same way, at least more Yusuke than Hiei. Maybe I should loosen those tensions. "So, what did you name her?" 

"Fiore, what did you name the little one?" She was still uncomfortable, but this is better, she stopped flexing.

"Kitsana, she's probably running around the room right now. " Why won't she laugh, she keeps on suppressing it now. I guess she's not used to it, or talking for that matter. I see Hiei is concentrating on something. Wait, do I see his jagan glowing? It was easier to see with his old bandanna, but this one is thicker. 

"Man, all of a sudden I have this huge headache." This seemed the truth, she was holding the middle sides of her head, and she seemed to be in pain. As I was starting to reach for a seed in my hair, the pain in her eyes were gone. "Never mind, it just went away. Weird." Hiei seems to have changed, it looks like something took him by surprise. I'll pry it out of him later, even though I already have an idea of what it is.

**Yeah, one more POV. It's Aurora's after she sits down**

Great, now I'm stuck here. Why'd there have to be so many people? There's so many redheads here, Kurama could be mistaken for one of their relatives. But his hair is more of a deep red, the Weasley's have an orange shade of red. Wait, why am I talking to my self about Kurama's hair? This is so stupid. I just want to go upstairs and work on it again. If only I could- "What did you name her?" The spheonix cub, is that what Kurama's asking about?

"Fiore. What did you name the little one?" I have been a bit curious to what he named the little fox. It was so cute, at least in it's way it was.

"Kitsana, she should be running around the room right now." I would have figured as much. Seeing her run was the funniest thing I ever saw, at least it's up there with Yusuke's purple boil filled face. Better not let anyone now that, too much of a sign of weakness. I noticed the waitress coming down the table for our order. Hiei said nothing, don't blame him though, he's never had food from around here.

"Well dear, what would you like?" I cant stand this, but I won't be rude like Hiei.

"Nothing thank you. I'm not that hungry, later if that's okay with you" With a nod, she finally left. I wasn't planning on ordering anything though, I didn't feel like it. 

Okay, I really don't like this. It feels like something's clawing inside my mind. The center of my head feels like it's burning. I can see stares from Kurama. He must think I'm completely weak, might as well tell him though, to get him to stop staring. "Man, all of a sudden I have this huge headache." I couldn't help it, I had to press the sides of my head together, it felt like it would burst if I didn't. Just as I saw Kurama running his hand through his hair, the pain stopped. "Never mind, it just went away. Weird." It felt like it never would, but it did in an instant. I felt another pair of eyes on me, they belonged to Hiei's. They weren't filled with concern, but surprise. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair, which I hadn't done in a long time, since it was always in a French braid. I just wanted to get out of here, simply I got up and headed back upstairs.

**Okay no more first person views. Back to the narrator POV from after the headache**

Aurora got up and headed back upstairs, leaving with a whole table of confounded faces. "I hope she's all right." Mrs. Weasley stated, she was obviously concerned. 

"The sparks from Yusuke at the wand shop mustn't have taken effect till now." Hiei said, it was the first thing he said, minus the rude answer to the waitress. Most of the table glared at Yusuke, who was looking a bit nervous.

"How could I do that? I hit her in the stomach, not the head. No, it was definitely something else."

"Boy's right." Mad eye piped in. "He's only a beginner, and trying out wands don't have any effects when used." He said this like it was something everyone should know. After a while, the table went back to talking, only to be interrupted by the coming of food. When finished, they talked some more, one by one heading back upstairs, till only Kurama and Hiei remained.

"What is it fox?"

"Nothing. It must have been my imagination that saw your jagan glowing. You were surprised of the girls headache Hiei. Why?" Hiei glared at Kurama, but failed miserably, he knew that he had no choice but to answer.

"I checked out her mind" Kurama's face grew stern. "I didn't do anything but look through her memories. And I found something interesting."

"What?"

"I'm not exactly sure but she has a connection to Yusuke and myself. I don't know how I'm part of it, but Yusuke was hanging of a branch like she was, and both of their branches were intertwined with a large one with a demon on it." Kurama noted this, and thought carefully. He then smiled.

"Looks like we found a sibling for Yusuke. What you described was a family tree. This does explain some things, but not your look after her headache."

"I think she sensed me in her mind, and reacted to it in that way." 

"Well, there's nothing that can be done. We might as well head up, we have a meeting tomorrow, and the rest of our supplies." Kurama and a growling Hiei got up and went to their respected rooms.

****

########################################################

Yep, that was dinner. Didn't feel the need to describe every little thing that happened. Would you really want to know what they ate, think of how long the POV's would have been. And now you know why that part of the contest ended. Now you know what most of the dream meant, and what some of the pet's are. So now there is only the dream in the last chapter, which will continue until 5 people guess what it means. Maybe I'll let people guess what the rest of the first dream meant, you know the connection. If you think I'm going to slow, then put this in mind, Some of the HP books have like 5 or 6 chapters before the school year started, and this is some short chapters where the chapters in the book are like 20 pages each. So as usual review, flame whatever. I prefer reviews to know how I'm doing, and I'm still unable to burn down the school so I'll enjoy as well. 

Once again, ja ne minna-san,

Aya, the supreme lady of dragons, bishie lover and enjoyer of Kuwabara bashing, eater of sweet snow and once again soon to be flamed authoress for ridiculously long titles of her own name.

^_^ Or just your master. [gets flamed by readers] ^_^ I'm part fire youkai, so that doesn't hurt a bit. So this is Aya, over and out.


	6. A few ground rules Junior blabs

****

Yay!! I got more reviews. Well you know the disclaimer, it's pretty much the same as last chappie. Well, for the normal reviews:

Everqueen: You'll just have to see. Yes Yusuke will have his hands full, for there's a surprise around her. Maybe you can guess about what that surprise will be. *coy smile, gives you sake cookies*

Okay, now for the dream sequences. There was the rest of the first one, and the second one, and of course the unmentioned pets. So now for the participants:

FoxyFireDemon: Yep, master. Bow down before me. Hehehe, that was fun. No response to the baka comment, but yea. Uhhh whatever. *gives you sugar cookies*

Okay now for the important stuff. My birthday is coming up soon. On October 5th, so by then I will, or should post at least one new chapter on all my fics, and post another if I'm in the mood. So that gives you a week and to prepare. Prepare for what? I'm not exactly sure, I'll find out eventually.

So I'm back to doing recaps on all my fics. So here it goes [Ahh! Bad N*SYNC song memory.] Last chapter was the dinner, which a couple of people didn't want to be at. Kurama started a conversation on pets, go figure. Hiei goes through Aurora's memories and causes her to get a headache. Explaining what he saw last in her mind to Kurama, the smart kitsune deducts that she is Yusuke's "sibling".

Once again I hold to my claim in saying that I do try to keep everyone IC, if their not it's Kuwabara's fault for having addictive stupidity. I already am doing a time jump to the next morning, and for once I'm not starting with the Tantei or the Weasley's group. So I bid you again to enjoy the newest installment of a fic with a really long title.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"I guess we just wait here" Paige said as she was sitting down. Leo was watching Wyatt, so only the sisters were gonna meet the headmaster. They took a table Tom had led them to, apparently Dumbledore reserved the table a while back just for this. "Can't wait to be done with this and get our stuff though. Using a wand is considered to be more precise than just incantations like we do."

"Yeah, but hopefully there'll be some cute guys there too."

"Phoebe! What about Jake (A/N: I cant remember her last bosses name, I just remember it starting with a J) I thought you were still dating him." Piper exclaimed, with widened eyes and a bit of a teasing tone.

"Still in China, there has been a few problems with the new place. Anyway, we grew apart so I called the whole thing off." Phoebe was being very relaxed about this, like it didn't bug her. At that moment a robed old man with a very long snowy beard sat down at the end of the table. "Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" The man looked up with sparkly eyes as if full of knowledge no one will ever know.

"I, Miss Halliwell, am Headmaster Dumbledore. I am quite sure that I arranged this meet." His tone wasn't even harsh, Phoebe clasped her hand to her mouth and muttered an apology. Dumbledore chuckled a bit. "It's quite all right Phoebe, I've been treated worse when someone knew who I was. Now all we have to do is set a couple of ground rules. First thing, you may bring a wand but I want you to teach the students the way you destroy creatures and counteract spells before wand magic defenses. Second, you all must wear robes, teenage boys might lose their focus in their studies." At this the sisters looked at each other. Phoebe was wearing very low rise jeans and a baby blue halter. Paige wasn't wearing something that revealing, but it was still revealing. She had a short red skirt and a frilly pink shirt that had a low V-neck. Piper seemed the most appropriate with a simple black shirt and jeans, though both were tight and came up a bit low, or high in the shirts case. "It's okay, this is for the term. Lastly, Leo and the little boy Wyatt may stay as well, but mustn't participate in any classes. They may watch any class, but not take part in them. That is all for the ground rules. You may come on the train to the school, it arrives on the first at King's Cross Station, on platform 9and 3/4. There is an enchantment on it, just go between a column in between 9 and 10 to get there."

"Wait, that's all you wanted to tell us?" Paige inquired with a nod from the headmaster in reply. "I guess we should get our stuff then. It was nice meeting you Dumbledore."

"Just call me Albus, Paige. Only need formality in front of student for a good example. Speaking of which, the exchange students should be coming soon. You may do what you wish. Any Hogwarts related will be paid by the school." With a nod and thanks from the sisters, they left for the back alley. Coming down the stairs 3 boys and a girl came down and was led by Tom to the table. "I must be getting old, I could've sworn there were only 3 new students"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but she's become quite a friend to us. That and she has a request." Kurama gave with a bow and sat down. Aurora gave a nod to Albus and sat down as well along with Hiei and Yusuke.

"And what may that be my dear?" Albus directed to her.

"Please hear me out before I make the request sir." Albus made a motion for her to continue. "As you may or may not know, I come from America. I attended a few years at a wizarding school there. Unfortunately I was expelled when some bounty hunters took my mother away and I had no guardian left to knowledge or record. Well, I was hoping to be able to continue my studies at your school. I am willing to take the OWL's to see my level and continue from there." Aurora was almost about to beg, but she held her tone and said this very business-like. Albus furrowed his bushy brow and went into deep thought. Hiei just glared as Yusuke was stuffing his face and Kurama waiting his decision the same way Aurora was. 

"I have the feeling that you will be able to start in these gentlemen's same level. If it makes you feel better, we will put you in a test to make sure you can keep up after you sorting." Aurora smiled and bowed her head in thanks. Kurama smiled as well at the good news. He knew that it was best for her to be with them as well. "Now as for your starting at Hogwarts, I trust you already purchased your supplies"

Kurama replied. "Actually we only started, due to a mishap in Ollivanders, we had to cut it short. We are to finish everything after our little meeting today." Albus nodded.

"Then you may help this young lady with her own purchase. Also a few things you should know. One of them is that there is a strong concern to keep order about. If you have anything I must know, I'd like to hear of it before you do so. The usual respect towards the professor's is expected. Other than that, I just wanted to let you know how to get on the train to the school."

"Wait, we took a portal to get here alone, and we still have to take a train to the place. This is stupid, we should've used the portal straight to the school." Yusuke was in a rage, why exactly will never be known. Maybe he doesn't like trains or something. The world may never know. "So is that all? Cuz we have to finish getting stuff and Pyros needs food."

"You named the stupid pet Pyros?" Hiei said for the first time today. I emphasize today, he was saying pretty much the same thing last night but received no answer.

"This meeting is over." Albus got up and started to leave, but then halted. "Oh, almost forgot. When you get off, you all will meet with Hagrid with the first years. Till the banquet gentlemen. And I also seemed to forget the young ladies name."

"Aurora Oracles, sir. That is my name." With a nod, the old man left. Strangely with a smile on his face. "What was that all about?"

"Does it matter, the old man is finally gone." Obviously only Yusuke would say this. Everyone got up and went into the alley again to continue their shopping. First stop, Flourish and Blott's. They purchased their books and supplies without any trouble and went over to Madame Malkins Robe Shoppe. Just saying that they were going to Hogwarts, she already started measurement on everyone. Deciding that they might need one of these brooms, they stopped at the quidditch supply store.

"Look the newest broom yet, The Phoenix XL 3000. Said to be faster than even the Firebolt. Only someone like the Malfoy's can afford such a fine broom." A little bay at the window yelled out to everyone. Aurora heard this very well and decided to thank everyone with a gift.

"Guy's why don't you go back to the tavern, I just have to do something. Don't worry about the brooms, the place is packed anyways. We can go tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Hn."

"That does sound reasonable. We'll meet you at our usual table." Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke left for the tavern as suggested. Yes he said usual table, it's in the back by the portal they came from in the first place. Aurora returned to Gringott's and took out a load of galleons knowing just one broom would cost a lot. Coming into the broom store, she came out with 4 brown long slender packages with a bulge at the end of each.

At the entrance of the tavern and alley, she set the packages on a table and took out her wand. Muttering something after the word Teleportus, the packages seemed to have disappeared. She put away her wand and met up with everyone else. Seeing someone new at the table already. The new guy looked about their age. He had brown hair and was wearing what looked like a japanese outfit for royalty. For some reason he had a pacifier in his mouth, and on his forehead was the abbreviation for junior. Seeing that 2 of the guys obviously didn't like the guy, Aurora took out her wand and made herself known. "Well, looks like someone is lost. What brings you to our fine table 'Junior'?"

Kurama smiled at this childish act, Yusuke laughed as Hiei just smirked. The 'Junior' scowled the remark. Kurama intervened though, to avoid any deaths. "This is our boss Aurora. His name is Koenma."

"Just looks like a momma's boy to me."

Koenma got mad. "I'll have you know that I am the ruler of spirit world." Koenma put on a proud look.

"Uhhh... spirit world?" Koenma gagged on his own breath, just realizing what information he just let loose. "You mean reikai, correct?" 

"I think we need a little talk. Hiei can you wipe her mind?"

"If I could fox, I would have long before. I don't know why, but I cant get too far into her mind."

^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~~^^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Evil cliffy alert. I just have to end it here guys. The contest will continue, till I deem fit. Remember that you must say the connection to everyone, not just the people if you want the prize. Reviews are expected, flames are welcome. As long as you review I am content to some level.

Ja ne minna-san,

Aya, lover of Sesshy-san, basher of Kuwabara, eater of sweet snow and pizza, fan of Pink not the color the artist, hater of old mean teachers, supreme lady of dragons, very confused authoress from rhetorical questions, and usually flamed authoress that writes ridiculously long titles of her own name.

But you still may call me master. ^_^


	7. A big surprise for the Reikai Tantei

****

I know I'm late everyone. Blame Kuwabara, and for some reason Koenma too. Actually I've been working on my own group pics on YYH, like pairings and all that good stuff. I just finished about three of them, maybe more by the time you read this. So for the loving reviews I've received in that long amount of time.

Kodomo Hikari: Sounds good, then we could work on how to do it. But that wont be for a while, especially if you calculate how long this will take with where I am in the school year and how many chapters are out. Not only that but how long it usually takes for me to update.

Shadow's Assassin: Yes! Another Koenma hater. The world isn't as full of baka's than I first thought. Yes those three do rock, that's why I put it down.

So, now don't flame me for being late, I'm still getting over something. I had a concussion, which I might still have. It cant be bad though, I did wake up after all, after about 14 hours of sleep. He he. Still tired too. Date today is 10-11-03 and now for a recap;

The charmed ones met the headmaster, then went for their supplies which will be paid for by the school. Then our favorite team met the headmaster in turn. Aurora gets into Hogwarts, but must take the O.W.L.'s after she gets sorted. They finished getting their supplies, and went back after Aurora shooed them away. She bought 4 packages, teleported them somewhere and went into the tavern, meeting Koenma. After calling him a toddler, he blabbed about ruling the reikai. 

Well, you know about the usual scapegoat, I'm not putting it in anymore. And before I forget;

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it. Just the stuff I owned before. This disclaimer will end when I see fit, which I own, yet don't. Each one is unique, unless there are plagiarists out there stealing these disclaimers. Now think why someone would actually steal a disclaimer writing. Okay, done with current evilness, time for a new evil.

****

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

__

*** Same place as before***

"That's what spirit world is correct? Reikai, I'm very sure of that" Aurora was now sitting down at the table. Koenma calmed down again, but disappointed at what was just revealed. After all the times he told the others to be careful, he made that exact mistake, all for pride.

"So you've known about the spirit world before Koenma mentioned it? I find that very hard to believe." Kurama was very interested in how Aurora could even know of such a thing. With a nod you could see her trying to word her explanation in her face. Hiei was looking a bit pissed off at the moment for his jagan failing him for one of the first times. Yusuke didn't know whether to laugh at Koenma for spilling the beans, or to pressure Aurora to answer Kurama's question, so he was speechless at the moment. "We won't hurt you or anything like that just because you knew of something you shouldn't have known about."

"In a way I have always known about that world. Traveling for a bit let me get to know several interesting people, if that's what you would call them. Other than that I knew through my dreams."

"More dreams eh? That's weird, stupid weird.(A/N: Pretty much the direct quote from episode one) Know what? I don't believe you one bit. I think your a demon." Yusuke obviously made his decision now. Kinda like a dumber and more brute version of Kurama if you ask me.

"She doesn't feel demon to me, if anything though, she would be half." Kurama was defending her, she was still a friend. He didn't think it was necessary to lose someone that got that close to them in such a short time over a little information that was leaked. Koenma was now content with what was said. He got up.

"I'll have to look into her files, if it's still there. Don't forget your case" Koenma went through a door right next to them and disappeared just then, door closing itself and all. No one, not even Aurora was even fazed by this. Aurora did something then that none of the guys expected, she smiled a bit.

"Well, we got that out of the way. How `bout we go upstairs, it's already late and all." Everyone agreed with the proposal and got up. Aurora pretty much ran upstairs and slipped into her room when everyone was only halfway up the stairs. She sat on the floor against the wall listening for their reaction. The team finally got to their rooms, seeing a package that was long and for the most part slender, the wrapping brown. Them sharing a room, Kurama was closest to the door, and got to his first. Second Yusuke and then Hiei, all looked at each other and nodded. Carefully unwrapping their present, a broom slid out of each of theirs. The broom was a dark type of wood, with red twigs which were it's natural color. Everything seemed perfect, it was slender and smooth, at the end of the handle read the brand, Phoenix 3000. Everyone was in shock for but a moment, they rushed out their room and started pounding at Aurora's door. She opened it with a very calm face. "Yeah, what's going on now?"

"I can't believe you got us these brooms." Yusuke said this, he was in such a shock he didn't bother to be his normal annoying self. She smiled and backed away, or tried to. Kurama and Yusuke grabbed her out of her room, Hiei watching was smirking, so close to smiling, but not yet. They dragged her down to the pub and forced her to sit down. Harry, Ron and Hermione was near by and decided to come over to find out what was going on.

Ron spoke up first, almost laughing at them forcing Aurora to stay seated. "Hey, what're you blokes doing to her anyways?" They all stared at the three with some mild amusement, well all except Aurora, who was staring at the table very embarrassed. 

"We were treated with some very fine brooms. We decided to thank the person to have given it to us" It's obvious to know who said this. If you don't know you must be related to Kuwabara.

"What kind of broom?" Harry spoke up next.

Yusuke answered this time. "Phoenix 3000. We heard it's the best out right now." Harry and Ron were gaping at this. Hermione got curious though.

"Those are very expensive brooms, how could someone afford three of them is what I want to know."

"Four of them." Aurora finally had the nerve to speak up. She sighed and explained. "My family has a very full vault in Gringott's Since these three helped me get into Hogwart's, I decided to thank them with a gift."

"So your going to Hogwart's now?" Ron asked with eagerness. Aurora nodded simply and smiled a bit. "That's bloody wicked!" The rest of the night went on just like this. Kurama paid for a celebratory dinner for this occasion. Everyone kept chatting, even Hiei for a bit. No one seemed tired when it was just the beginning of the next day, but all said goodbye and headed upstairs and went to their rooms. Going to bed they slept soundly, even Aurora for the first time in 3 months. Their pets even slept soundly, which was rare for the spheonix's that were kept out of their cages. The last week and some odd days passed smoothly, with only a few 'fights' between each other. Hiei was starting to mock Aurora now, who would go right back at him, these would usually last well over an hour at a time. There were more wrestling matches between her and Yusuke, which she won most of the time. Other than that, Kurama and her would talk about several things. A few times they would go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and have simple fun. It seemed too soon to find out the next day they would be going onto the train to the school.

****

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Short I know, I said I was still getting over some things. Not an excuse, but it's true. Next is going to be very fun to write, so this is the teaser. The train ride which holds the Charmed one's, demons, hanyou's and a lot of wizard student's which include Malfoy and his goons. So I wish you all farewell till next time, this is your pilot... err... authoress, signing off. Over and out.

Ja ne minna-san

Aya


	8. Truth and Dares Train Ride part one

****

Disclaimer: It's pretty much the same in the latter chapters. I'm not going to be lazy though. I don't own YYH, Inuyasha, Harry Potter or Charmed. I do own Aurora, her staff, her pendant, death hawks, spheonix's and the great story line. That and a copy of every year of Harry Potter that is out. There are spoilers if you would call it that from possibly each type of show mentioned above. Now get rid of your attorney's.

Date today is 10-22-2003 but maybe when your reading this it would be at least 2 days later due to school and family business. First thing is that I'd like to respond to all your reviews:

FoxyFireDemon- Well, neither do I. So I agree with ya fully. So... here's for the Koenma hater *gives you sake cookies*

Denaien- Spelling man. You need to check your spellings. Miroku is either a groupie or a groper in your review and I don't know any youku, I know a Youko, but not who you mentioned. And Hiei is not related to Aurora and Yusuke in that way. I never said Aurora was actually a hanyou, that will be mentioned at a different point in the fic. I already said the connection between Yusuke and Aurora, so get that out. But you tried. *gives you sake cookies too*

Kodomo Hikari- Well, Wyatt isn't so much a baby as a toddler now, he's two in this fic.The rest you'll find out now. Even I want to be on that train ride. And thanks for the concern, doctors said now it's only a bruise if I did have a concussion. *gives you a silk rose and sake cookies*

rocker- Was this soon enough? ^-^ Thanks for saying you love this. *gives you sake cookies*

xxCrimsonMoonlightxx- -_-# Bad Hiei and Kurama, we have a fic to do here. I said to stop that vainness too Kurama, control that Youko in you. Right, so CM hope your headache is better. I can't say who will be in it without spoiling anything to you. I'm probably not putting Touya into the fic, and if Jin it would be a very small role in it. I try to use proper grammar, but you should thank the NY education system for that. *gives you sake cookies and makai aspirin*

Hedi Dracona- You'll see sometime, you'll see. *gives you sake cookies as well*

Kurama Fangirl- Yay! You got to read one of my fics. Hiei isn't the only one taking a liking to someone. There's obviously some natural sibling feelings coming out from Yusuke, and Kurama is showing some signs of starting to like someone as well. *gives you a katana fan and sake cookies* Update your fics!!

ColdFang- Ooohhhhh..... a newbie to my little messed up world. lol, just kidding. Sort of at least, I'm not sure if you've read the others I've written. Stay with us and I can guarantee that this will continue. *hands you chocolate chip cookie's and some sake* ^_~ Enjoy them both, they are very good when consumed at the same time.

So that's everybody. I have set a goal up now. To reach 30 reviews before my next chapter. I think it's possible with your help. This is probably going to end up very long. I'm going to put it in a section by section in some sorts, and slight time movements for that. Gomen nasai if you get lost, just hold on till the end since by then it should all make sense. You know my scapegoat for OOC-ness, enjoy.

**************************************************

While everyone was at the train station, Kings Cross, each one looked for the right column to go through. The new teachers were already on there thanks to Paige's and Leo's orbing. But the new students almost missed the train waiting for the Weasley's to get out the tavern who took a couple of sompartments in the back of the train. So now I've set that up, we can separate each section. I'm evil, I know.

**__**

*****Front of the train*****

"Shh.... Wyatt it's okay, just a few bad students" Phoebe was settling her nephew after some students snuck into the prefects section and let off a few shrieking cherry bombers. Instantly when the bombers were set off, Wyatt had put up his shield. Leo was asleep from staying up all night talking to the Elders. Soon Hermoine and Ron opened the compartment door. 

"Have you seen the one that let loose that shrieking cherry bombers? We have to get them and find out their house." Hermione inquired, but received a head shake from everyone that was awake other than Phoebe who was still trying to calm down Wyatt. Seeing the shield, she made a new inquiry. "What kind of spell is that? I don't recognize anything that comes close to it. Looks like some sort of barrier charm." SHe said with her usual know-it-all voice.

"Actually it's a shield that he creates himself when he feels endangered. You are right about it being a barrier, but there's no charm to make it for him." Paige answered before Piper snapped at the girl. Ron's eye's were wide, as was his mouth. Kinda like that singing bass, but was kicked in the balls, if he had them.

"That's bloody wicked! I wish I could do that."

"Ron, obviously you cant if a toddler does it naturally. If you could, you would've done so ages ago." Ron glared at Hermione. They both left closing the door behind them while arguing among each other. The three sisters just looked at each other with semi-confused faces and continued what they were doing. Some time later the lady with the food cart came by and offered them some food, but was denied. 

Another hour had passed. A loud bang from the end of the train could be heard from their compartment. The three sisters looked at each other and nodded. Paige got up and orbed to the source of the bang, as Wyatt woke up and put up that shield of his and orbed to Pipers lap. Paige was very pissed to see the students laughing at the one with slicked blond hair and no tan at all. A scorch mark was seen on the back of his robes. Another boy with slicked back raven hair was glaring at the blonde boy, as was a red head, and this short boy with the weirdest haircut ever seen, which was saying something. Among those guys was a girl about their age, about 6 foot, looked similar to the boy with the raven slicked back hair and holding a staff in one hand and a wand in the other. The guys seemed to be in a defense position around her, which Paige. though annoyed, thought it looked very cute. The red head spoke first. "Next time I suggest you watch your attitude and actions around her, you never know what may happen if your a bit rude to her." His emerald eyes flashed dangerously, as did the others around the girl.

"What happened in here? You all could be heard in the front of the train!" Everyone there looked to her, taken by surprise. The blonde quickly got up and wiped the dust off and headed to Paige.

"They attacked me using wandless magic. That's illegal till a student is of age, which they are not." 

"Hn. Baka, I'm sure two of us are whatever you said." Come on, guess who said that. I said guess!

"Hiei calm down, I'm sure it's nothing to get angry over." The red head held Hiei back. Paige stepped closer to the students, looking very impatient.

"I asked you what happened. Right now I expect an answer from at least one of you, other than the victim." The three guys and girl sat down back in the compartment, apparently thinking how to word everything. "When I said I expected an answer, I meant pretty much now."

The girl remained silent, as did Hiei and the red head. "Fine then. He approached Aurora" He motioned at the girl. "He said some rude things and she replied. The git didn't like the response he got and took out her wand and tried to curse her or something. She cancelled it out and I hit him with a reigun, something that I have plenty of control over." Paige thought over everything and nodded.

"We will all talk with the headmaster about this." She motioned to the blonde boy who has a retreating back to her. "That includes you as well, after the welcoming ceremony I'm presenting this to Dumbledore." With that Paige orbed back to her compartment in the front of the train. Making a mental note to research on a reigun, she resumed to sleeping till the train arrived at the school.

**__**

***Back of the train, at departure time***

"Okay... so you go there and we'll stay in here. W could all meet up in a bit." Kurama proposed to Harry, Ginny and someone they met up with while on the train, Neville. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Aurora went into the compartment opposing Harry's compartment. As Kurama shut the door, Yusuke and Aurora were already arm wrestling. About 10 minutes later though, they stopped at a draw. "Another draw, you know what that means. You cant get out of that agreement we set up you two."

"Of all the times for truth or dare... its not my fault if we get in trouble." Aurora was teasing Kurama, for she recently found out that Kurama was a bit of a law abider on most cases. Yusuke started.

"You know the drill. Truth or dare?"

"I'm tired, so just truth me this time." Yusuke was obviously hoping for a dare with the look on his face.

"Um... When's your birthday and what was the favorite thing about it?" (A/N: I know, Yusuke is way OOC, but I'm saying he didn't have any coffee or anything with caffeine or sugar in it. Once again, blame Kuwabara for that. Oh and since I don't know when everyone's birthday is, I'm improvising as I go on that.)

"Halloween apparently. My favorite part of it is gone now though. It used to be when my mother would hold sort of a seance. It was so much fun, and the spirits were nice too."

"Whoa, my birthday is that day too!" Yusuke said in major surprise. Aurora nodded and smirked. "My turn now. Hmm... Kurama truth or dare?"

"I'm in a good enough mood. Dare."

"Your asking for it. Pick anyone in either our or Harry's compartment and kiss them on the lips, tongue too." Yusuke cracked up at this, as did Kurama and Aurora. Hiei just smirked, finding it very amusing.

"Penalty dare?" Aurora shook her head no and Kurama went into consideration of who the victim would be. Yusuke couldn't stop laughing.

"That would mean he would really have a choice of Aurora or Ginny. Unless he... wants a guy!" Yusuke got that single statement out before being unable to say anymore for laughing so much. 

Kurama smirked and looked up. Standing up he started for the door but paused with his hand on the doorknob. He was thinking, "maybe this would be the way to get that feeling out of me that Youko keeps pushing." (A/N: HA! I got out an actual reason for OOCness. Cant touch this ha ha.) He suddenly went right to Aurora and kissed her full on, tongue and all. She was surprised at first, but soon was enjoying it while it lasted. It lasted about half a minute before they broke lips, Aurora slightly blushing from Yusuke's laughter and Kurama sat back in his seat still smirking. Hiei was suddenly not even smirking or looking disgusted, he looked a little jealous but took that look off in an instant. "Well I believe now it's my turn. Hiei truth or dare."

"Hn. Baka no ningen game. Dare."

"I pass the same dare I had onto you. Choose anyone in either compartment and kiss the on the lips with tongue and all." 

Hiei scowled. No way was he going to kiss a guy, and he wasn't going near that ningen red head. Yusuke stopped laughing and watched Hiei's face in interest. He was now thinking, "it seems I have pretty much no choice. At least we found out she has at least half demon in her" and stood up. H didn't tease anyone with making them think he was going to the other compartment though. He went straight to Aurora, and kissed her. Once again she was surprised, but not only for the kiss, but his lips were surprisingly warmer than Kurama's. His tongue wasn't any cooler, if possible though, it was warmer. The kiss lasted about the same length as the one Kurama gave, if not a bit longer. He broke the kiss and sat down, catching a slight moment of jealousy on Kurama's face.

Aurora was blushing a bit still. It wasn't like her to blush so much though. The truths and dares continued. Hiei glared at Aurora and smirked evilly. "Truth or dare?" He was hoping for a dare this time, he had the same idea that those two did.

"Fine, no way am I missing out on at least one dare. So hit me with your best shot."

"As Kurama said, I'm doing the same. I pass the same dare to you. Since you started it, you know what it is." Aurora had a slight look of surprise but went straight into consideration.

She kept thinking "which one? this is too hard for me to choose." She thought over the two kisses she got and weighed out how they felt. Hiei's was warm and had passion, but still felt forced. Kurama's was soft and also had passion, it had some force, but it could be felt that he wanted to choose her right away. She went to the decision of which felt the most right. Both did though, and she now longed for both, but she wanted just a bit more from.....

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Ha ha!!! I left a huge cliffhanger. Go me, go me!! Actually I had two reasons for stopping there. One was to keep you wondering who she's going to kiss. The other reason being that this was feeling a bit long to me and I had to end it on the perfect spot.

Now I need help, or an opinion. Who should Aurora choose? I have the perfect reason for both, and diversions to keep her in indecision between the two youkai. 

Next chappie. Aurora chooses her target. Malfoy intrudes on the Reikai Tantei and Harry's group. After that I'll go into the castle. The chapter after that will be the sorting, which brings up a great opportunity. Put in your name to be sorted, and a character comparison of your attitude and nature. 

So review so I can reach my goal of 30 reviews by the next chapter.

Ja ne minna-san

Aya aka Dragon Ladysupreme aka Palin Deathholder.

Over and out!


	9. Bit tongue, Burnt Lips Train Ride Prt2

****

Disclaimer: Its still the same as last chapter. Just look if you don't believe me.

I'm so sorry minna-san. I've had the hugest writers block. That and I've resorted to my RP's to get over it. So first I'll respond, then continue my ramblings. Kay? ^-^

FoxyFireDemon: Hmm..... Most likely I'll keep her in ningen form most of the fic, but she's in. I guess I'll change today's gifts for the occasion. *Gives you a Hiei and a Kurama plushie* 

Hedi Dracona: So at least I know where that one went. I know what you mean about Touya, I wouldn't have given you those cookies if I knew he was there. You were very descriptive in your persona bio. Maybe you wanna be a baddie? Who doesn't love Youko though, and shiny?! Cant forget shiny. *gives you a Youko plushie*

Spyrouge: I so know what you mean. Cole was uber hot. I loved those fire balls too. Unfortunately I, unlike you, didn't have the heart to protest that way. What makes you think that was my most evil cliffy yet? I could be so much more evil. *Gives you a Cole plushie and Balthazar plushie*

Shadow's Assassin: *sniffs* I know they are all evil. I have a habit to use them though. The reason I asked people's opinion about who Aurora should kiss though was because I had the same dilemma that you do. *Gives you a Hiei and Kurama plushie*

ColdFang: So does that mean good? Thanks then. Hmm.... what to give you? I'll just try at least. *gives you a dragon crystal*

Kodomo Hikari: OOhhh.... conflict in Slytherin. Now I've got more idea's. Arigato. *gives you a Youko plushie* My poor mind, now I have to actually think of who she's gonna choose. T_T

xxCMxx: *blink blink* Kuso, I forgot about Hiei's little obsession. I also forgot that Kurama will always be vain. I mean, come on, I'm part kitsune and I'm quite vain. Personally,. I think only the Youko of Kurama is perfect. He's just so...... hot. I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna make her human and weaponless most of the fic. Kinda like an undercover gig. So, I think I have plenty of Information on her. *gives you a Youko, Hiei, and Shuichi plushie* 3 reviews for one chapter is really nice of ya too. ^_~

SRDraygoon: Finally someone that gave me an actual answer. So now I'll finally have an angle to work on the chappie and the following one. *gives you a Hiei plushie and sake cookies*

So now I have over 30 reviews. I love you all so much. Okay in a way I always did. So now I'm raising my little quota. 50 reviews. By chapter 11, so I'm actually hoping I pass that, but I'm not gonna get too greedy. So now I have plenty of demons for the school. I need plain ningens for the sorting though. Mainly for the sorting and randomness, which I love in some odd way. 

Now I'd like to point out that I still have a bit of writers block, so I need to get through that before I continue. That and this train ride will be three parts due to that writers block. Don't you just hate that? I do on some point, but I kinda understand those with writers blocks. Now I'm listening to my great music to help me through. You know how Kuwabara is the fault for any and all OOC-ness. I have no faults, okay that's one of my worst lies yet. Just enjoy the chapter and review.

^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~

Hiei. She just had to confirm that heat. Whether it was actual heat or passion she felt she couldn't tell. Aurora stood up and gazed into both youkai's eyes, with a look in her own that neither have ever seen. What that look showed wasn't very explainable, maybe it was some desire and cunning. She took a few steps, at an angle a bit towards Kurama. Just a couple of inches away from Kurama, who had a suppressed look of desire of his own, she went straight to Hiei and kissed him. 

Kurama thought "maybe that was a bit if revenge for my little diversion of seeming to think at the door." He closed his eyes to hide the glint of gold in them. After about 15 seconds though Aurora shot back holding her mouth with a sound of surprise and pain. Kurama's eyes shot open to see her at the door glaring at Hiei, who was glaring back at her. "What happened?" Trying to keep his calm.

"He... he bit and burnt my tongue." Aurora got out through her mouth. At that moment Yusuke and Kurama shot a dark glare at Hiei. Hiei looked quite annoyed though, not from the glares, but at Aurora.

"Hn. I never gave you permission to kiss me. It's your own fault for what happened." At that moment a girl with dark green hair and about Hiei's height and wearing a green robe with silver leaflets on the wrists and collar and a black collar with a bell on it came in and looked around with a glare. "What do you want?"

She shot a death glare at Hiei and barely was heard, but a fox like growl was heard. "None of your business. Their not here though." She closed the door and walked away with the word "baka's" when leaving back towards the front of the train. Everyone looked confused for a few moments and remembered what was going on.

"Ya know, dares are supposed to be in good nature. You didn't have to bite or burn my tongue. Uncalled for Hiei, very uncalled." Aurora sat back to where she was and wishing she went for Kurama instead. At least he wanted to kiss her, and looked to want that kiss that she made him think he was going to get. "Yusuke truth or dare?" She was so hoping for another dare.

"Dare for sure."

"Punch anyone of your choosing in this compartment. No penalty dares or anything. You cant hold back either." Kurama looked surprised at the harshness in her voice, it wasn't heard ever before in their presence. Yusuke didn't waste any time either. Before Hiei realized what was going on, a fist was already in his jaw causing him to fly into the wall by the window. Luckily he didn't look that injured. The punch made more than tensions arise though, that impact caused a loud sound throughout the whole train cart.

Less than a minute another girl that appeared to be in the 4th year in the school came in. Her eyes were a pale gray and her hair was a blood red with black highlights in it. About 5'7 and skin a pale ivory. She was already dressed in the school uniform and had a look of curiosity on her face. She saw the dragon pendant around Aurora's neck that glinted with signs of recent polishing on it, a look of wanting flashed across her face and then she looked around and left again.

"That was weird, stupid weird." (A/N: I just love that quote rendition) Yusuke sat back down with some sign of contentment and shot a last glare at Hiei. "I think that's enough with the truth and dares. If we continue we'll all end up bloody pulps." Harry came in at that moment with a look of curiosity that Yusuke saw. "Just a dare Harry. Nothing to worry about." 

"A dare shook the whole car?" Yusuke got those nervous anime sweat drops seen so many times in the show and manga. He gave a shrug and quickly looked out the window for no real reason. Behind him came up a pale boy that was the same age as everyone else in the compartment and had slicked back blonde hair. He had on the school robes and a badge on to match that sneer that plainly disgusted Harry by the look on his face. Behind the boy were 2 others that flanked behind him like body guards, but looked like ape's even though that was a diss to ape's everywhere. "Get out of here Malfoy, this doesn't concern you." Harry's voice was harsh and cold towards Malfoy, another attitude that the reikai tantei never heard before.

"Actually Potter, myself being a prefect, it does concern me." Malfoy looked into the compartment as his goons pulled Harry out and threw him back into his own, closing that door. Malfoy's eyes instantly saw Aurora, still holding her mouth, and followed her glare to Hiei who was glaring back at her. "Well, Oracles I believe, it's a pleasure to run by you again." 

Aurora looked back at Malfoy, first as if he was a stranger then that day in the robe shop came back. On instinct, she shot back up and grabbed her staff that was on the rack, causing the twin spheonix's to screech in alarm since they've been sleeping at that moment. This caused the death hawk of Hiei's to let out one of it's deadly screams. Luckily it was in a sound proofed cage. Not only that, but Kurama's silver blood kitsune started to do an alarming cry and somehow got out of her cage and find her way into Kurama's lap. Aurora's first action was to use a charm and make the pets rest again. After she did that, she took a defensive hold on her staff and glared at Malfoy. "What are you doing here, 'Draco'?"

"Prefect duties, It's my job to check on the disturbance and put a stop to it. What's a beauty like yourself doing around these brutes?"

"These brutes are my friends Malfoy, I suggest that you watch your tongue around them. I know for a fact that at least one has a better right hook than any of your goons can deliver." Aurora replied coolly and hotly at the same time causing Draco to give that all too familiar sneer.

Malfoy was about to leave, but stopped at the door and turned back to them. "It would be wise to make the right friends that will get you great power. Join with me and I can help you make those friends. I'll come back later for your answers." He left finally with his goons closely behind. Once they were gone, the spheonix's calmed down and went back to their rest.

The foursome already made their decision to make a punching bag out of Malfoy once he entered the compartment. An agreement that seemed to be the only one they had together. Time slipped by and they all decided to get changed. They slipped their school robes over their normal ones and returned to their boredom. About a couple of hours later a loud sound was heard from the front of the cart that woke everyone in the booth up from their boredom induced slumber. Yusuke having the worst temper woke up with a "What the fuck?!"

****

########################################################

Finally another chapter out for ya'll. I know it seems to take forever. This time though I'm putting in a warning. Since I have a whole bunch of stuff going on, updates will be slower. So don't expect another update for over a week. I'm getting tired and now my kaa san thinks I'm online too much when it's all for academic purposes. School, fanfic's and college plans. All very important I thought. 

So help me with my need to reach my quota. 50 reviews by my 11th chapter. Very possible I think. Now to work on "Don't Ask" before I get flamed for it for the very delayed updates. 

Ja ne minna-san

Aya aka Palin Deathholder aka Dragon Ladysupreme


	10. XD Curses, Trouble and then it all goes ...

****

Disclaimer: ...TT_TT what do you think?! Sorry for not updating in over a month!!!

More on that disclaimer crap. Last chapter I failed in my duty to point out a few people that came in during that whole thing. The first girl with the green hair that entered last chapter belongs to FoxyFireDemon. The second girl with the gray eyes belongs to xxCrimsonMoonlightxx as well. I think that's everyone so far that I used. The rest of you will show up either this or next chapter for sure.

Now of course you know me to respond to your wondrous reviews. So to be lame I'll state the obvious. Here I go to my response.

FoxyFireDemon- Your welcome. How bout something better though *gives you a Hiei clone* Did you know that Hiei's height is 5'1" interesting ne? FYI I'm not mocking your height. I just thought you might like a pointless fact. lol

ColdFang- Yes, of course. That is if no one gets to Malfoy first. Glad to see you like the dragon crystal but how about something better. *gives you a baby pewter dragon* Just don't let that one near anything shiny. I just got it off that stuff.

xxCMxx- I am so glad that you like this so much you would review more than once. So just for that I give you this award. *hands you a pretty big shiny trophy* For being so kind and for keeping Hiei there to keep him from burning my roses. lol, not kidding though

Kodomo Hikari- Well I always had something planned. In a way you helped with the idea, as did everyone else. *gives you a Youko clone* Speaking of your story, I'm anticipating an update. *gives puppy eyes* I already went over that whole thing in the other review you sent, so no need to mention it again. Yes, I'm just being lazy

Kurama Fangirl- Well as I said about the characters that showed up. They belong to others, not anime's or me. I also just foreshadowed what was to happen with Malfoy. I kinda needed a reason for him getting his ass kicked. *gives you a Kurama clone* 

Spyrogue- Yeah, he's in trouble. I think he asks for it though. Kaa sans are evil if they make you run away from the computer. Id try to deal with it, but I dun wanna. *gives you Malfoy's wand* 

RenegadeKitsune- HI YUME!!! Wait, TT_TT you already have the real Youko, so I cant give a clone... Now I have little ideas of what to give you. Wait! *pulls out extra shiny kodachi's and gives them to you* @_@ shiny....^-^ See ya latah.

Inu-Ice-Dragon - Thanks. Dun worry I'm updating as soon as possible through the writers block. *gives you a baby dragon as well* I call her inuyukiryuu in your honor. For short though, IYR 

Winged Knight- *buts up an infinice ice dome before water crashes into me* -.- well there goes some of my energy. *reabsorbs the infinice* Yes they are siblings. As Kurama says in a chapter and such. It was no secret. Well only to Aurora it is. *gives you a dragon baby*

Well that's everyone. Now I'm so very close to my 50 mark. I luv ya'll oh so much. Oh and last chapter is memorable but if ya cant remember Hiei bit and burnt Aurora's tongue when she went through with a dare. Yusuke punched Hiei in his own dare. Malfoy showed his pasty sneering face and plans to make him a punching bag was made. Oh and a large bang was heard and woke Yusuke up. Enjoy the chappie. The final part of the train ride!

==================================================================

Everyone in the compartment was very irritated now. Mostly everyone was sleeping or very deep in thought. Including the pets, and now they were beyond restless. Yusuke was cursing more than he usually does and even Kurama was a bit pissed. All the prefects ran to the front of the train, the source of the noise, as did their friends. 

It seemed nothing big since the train didn't stop or anything. About a half hour passed. "Kurama?"

"What is it Aurora?"

"I was wondering about why Yusuke was talking about how a Lord of Makai shouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing. that's all." Yusuke slapped his head just now realizing he let something major slip out. Hiei smirked from the foul mouth hanyou lords mistake from that. As you would figure though, Kurama remained very calm showing no change in emotion or anything.

Quickly coming up with an explanation our favorite kitsune found a reasonable response. "You know of Koenma so you must know of the realms."

"Well, yeah. Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai"

"Exactly. Well Yusuke was made the heir of Raizen. Through a match and some other stuff. Well, he had to fight Raizen and as you can see Yusuke became the victor. So now he's the one of the lords of Makai." Aurora nodded in complete understanding. Then to everyone's displeasure, the door opened. Yusuke looked first at the person.

"Well, it's that guy from before. Malfoy I think. Come back to have your ass kicked?"

Malfoy gave a sneer at Yusuke. "I'm here for Oracles decision" He pulled out his wand right away but quite slowly. This brought Kurama, Hiei's and Aurora's attention about towards the slimy git. "In case your decision is wrong of course."

Aurora got up, staff in her left hand and wand in her right. "Why anyone would willingly join up with someone like you is beyond me. Your weak, rude, and plain ugly. First off you need a tan. Secondly you need to get rid of those sneer induced wrinkles. Third and lastly that I'll mention is that you need a better hair do and build up those muscles."

Yusuke snickered. Malfoy glared. Kurama simply watched with some interest. Hiei didn't care but watched slash death glared the little scene. Why I just broke up all that and made it seem like a dumb thing was for dramatic causes. Anyways, this really pissed the snobbish brat off. "Tarantallegra!"

Aurora's legs started to move on their own without warning, as if they were dancing. This took about 2 minutes till Aurora slammed the end of her staff to the ground, "finite incantatem!" Finally her legs stopped the little dance, but also collapsed from the energy used during the spell. "Oh you'll pay you ahou"

Malfoy's eyes widened in anger. He clutched his wand tighter and took a step towards Aurora. "How dare you insult me. You should be ecstatic to have been invited to be on my side. Maybe I should give you one more chance after this example. Serpensortia!" Out of the wand came out a ten foot long black asp. Everyone backed away aware of its deadly poison. Aurora backed up a little, but then stood again and stepped towards the asp. Waving the head of the staff in a little swaying motion but also in a pattern barely noticeable. 

"Everything has a way of being stopped. Even a magically created black asp." Aurora kneeled down and put her arm out and down towards the snake. Yusuke was dumbfounded by this and couldn't find the words to say to make her stop. Luckily for Yusuke, Malfoy did. Okay maybe that isn't really lucky, but ya get my drift.

"What kind of idiot willingly puts out their hand for a deadly snake to bite. It's bloody suicide" They saw her hand right under the snakes mouth expecting it to strike. They were beyond surprised to find the snake slithering up her arm instead of attacking. It went from that arm to around her neck, to the other arm and up the staff. "What the....?"

"Learn something here Draco. Relocatia!" The black asp disappeared in a moment causing Yusuke to let out a laughing breath. Malfoy gave Aurora a death glare you thought only Hiei would dare to make. 

"You think your all great because you got rid of a little snake? Fine, then you'll wish you never denied my offer. Crucio!" Before Aurora could do anything to block the attack, sparks hit her in the stomach. For a moment it looked like nothing happened. Till she was on the floor somewhat twitching in pain, rocking back and forth. She started to scream in pain. "Silencio!" Malfoy yelled at Aurora. Now you could see that she was yelling in pain but no sound came out.

Yusuke got up in anger about to punch Malfoy's lights out. "You better stop this or you'll wish that you were in the amount of pain she's in for you'll be in so much more" Malfoy saw the advance and pointed his wand at Yusuke next, but this got everyone else to get up.

"You have no wands out. I doubt you can stop me without them." He smirked evilly. Unaware of Yusuke's glowing index finger.

In a flash Yusuke brought up his hands as if holding a gun, with the glowing finger as the barrel, and aimed it at Malfoy. "REIGUN!" Malfoy luckily got out of the way, but the blast ricocheted of the mirror like doorknob and landed itself right onto Malfoy's back. Malfoy fell to the ground with his back smoking and scorched where he was hit. The curse on Aurora was dispelled and Kurama helped her up. Hiei was on the other side holding back the urge to unsheathe his katana and decapitate the ningen. 

Less than a minute later bluish white orb lights were in the room. The lights faded to show an adult with red orange curly hair and in low rise jeans and a multi colored striped shirt. Not taking notice of her presense Kurama spoke while glaring at Malfoy "Next time I suggest you watch your attitude and actions around her, you never know what may happen if your a bit rude to her" 

"What happened in here? You all could be heard in the front of the train!" Everyone was surprised by her presence and looked towards her. Malfoy quickly got up and dusted off his clothes. He took a few steps towards the adult.

"They attacked me using wandless magic. That's illegal till a student is of age, which they are not." A mischievous gleam was hidden in his eyes. Hiei got angrier than before and spoke with a tone that matched the glare he bore holes into Malfoy.

"Hn. Baka, I'm sure two of us are whatever you said." 

Kurama put a hand on the temperamental fire demons shoulder to hold him back. "Hiei calm down. I'm sure it's nothing to get angry over." The adult was getting impatient and stepped towards them.

"I asked you what happened. Right now I expect an answer from at least one of you, other than the victim." Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Aurora sat down trying to figure out how to answer her. "I expect an answer pretty much now."

See this is where you'd expect Kurama to come and answer with a smart excuse or something. Well surprise! Yusuke beat him to it. "Fine then. He approached Aurora." Yusuke nonchalantly pointed at Aurora. "He said some rude things and she replied. The git didn't like the response he got and took out her wand and tried to curse her or something. She cancelled it out and I hit him with a reigun, something that I have plenty of control over." Hiei rolled his eyes from the added pride Yusuke stuck in his explanation. 

It seemed to work though to everyone's surprise. For she was thinking this over and soon nodded. "We will all talk with the headmaster about this." She motioned to the blonde boy who had his retreating back to her. "That includes you as well, after the welcoming ceremony I'm presenting this to Dumbledore." She then disappeared in the same lights from before.

There were a few minutes when everyone was silent. Malfoy already was gone with his tail in-between his legs. Aurora had her hands crossed over her stomach, probably from the pain of the curse. Kurama looked with some concern at the girl. "What did he do to you?"

"It's called the Crucatious curse. Very painful. I should've seen it coming. It's my own fault for getting hit by it. I'll be fine. Believe it or not, I'm kinda used to it." She leaned back and got comfortable. Kitsana jumped into her lap and curled up. Apparently she took a liking to Aurora from after that dinner. Hiei retreated into some of his thoughts it looked like when he really was using his jagan to check up on Yukina. Kurama took a book out from his trunk and began reading up on it. As you figured, Yusuke went back to sleep.

The last hours went by pretty quickly. Harry and Ginny came back to check on everyone and left. Malfoy didn't show his pasty face the rest of the ride and it was all pretty peaceful. Soon the train finally stopped and everyone stepped of the train. The first thing they saw was a huge castle far away with lights on making it seem as enchanted as it really was, but they didn't know that much. In the thick of the crowds a deep voice could be heard. "Fir' years this way!"

****

======================================================

YES I FINALLY GOT EVERYONE OFF THAT CURSED TRAIN RIDE!! I bet you all were thinking how long I would take on this. I was writing at first through writers block, but when I trudged through it everything just flowed out. Like it wasn't a block so much a cork. So now that I've gotten that out. There's only one more thing to do.

I need ningen characters for the sorting. They will only be present for that pretty much. My heads been hurting and everything so it's all blank with the idea's thing. 

So R&R! Help me get past 50 before I update! I luv ya'll so much for getting me this far. 

JA NE MINNA SAN!!

Your grateful writer,

*~* Aya


	11. Sorting This was so fun So much torture ...

****

Disclaimer: -.-# How many times must I say this? I don't own HP, IY, YYH, Charmed. If you think that then please, by all means tell the actual owners this so they may give me the rights to aforementioned shows. I do however own Aurora, her staff, her pendant and the animals that the Reikai Tantei and herself have possession of. Moreover I do own the brooms that they have too. Everyone else, like Kodomo Hikari, FoxyFireDemon, xxImaginaryxMoonlightxx and Hedi Dracona own the extra's. Also thanks for the extra names from Winged Knight. 

Okay, now I don't think I needed to make it that long. I should've kept it the simplest way possible. Too late though. Now reviews! *tear* I'm so glad I'm way past 50 now. 57 reviews! I truly love you people!!!!!

Kodomo Hikari- Actually, they didn't cooperate as well as you think. I bribed them believe it or not. Oh and MANTRAS SUCK!!! But now for us to work through the block which can not be sliced through. Though that gripevines group kinda helps. *is listening to 'Karma" by Alicia Keys on her newest album Diary of Alicia Keys. No I am not paid to advertise this. I JUST LOVE IT* Mwahahaha okay that be enough. ^_~ *gives you happy go writers block pills and Kurama for 15 days*

Winged Knight- Oh...your bringing out my vain kitsune side. You can find I am more worthy than you'd think. I am descended from the Ancient Egyptian goddess Hathor. I'm 4th generation from her. Well there goes more information than I wanted to give out. So enjoy that baby dragon since you have her name and all now. *gives you a double edged sword made of mithril (dont own LOTR J.R.R. Tolkein does) 

Spyrogue- Not many like him. Afterall so many people enjoyed having his ass kicked. Oh and I think your talking about that one on your upcoming story. Well if it is then you now know I did. *gives you Vash from Trigun, who I don't own either so its only a 15 day gift*

FoxyFireDemon- Well, I found out through the web that he's the height I told ya. Now seeing how that was the only pointless fact I had on Hiei...other than that his mother. Hina, looks a lot like Botan. Who wants to really know that right? *gives you a clone of Kurama that will only stay 15 days before attempting escape*

ColdFang- *blink blink* I said keep shiny stuff out of sight I thought. *sigh* I can forgive though. *gives you a cabinet that can hold all shiny things and is fireproofed against dragons* 

xxImaginaryxMoonlightxx- Yes Malfoy is very stupid, evil and with a death wish. Hiei may get a chance to go against Malfoy *hint! hint!* That trophy...sorry bout that. I know how it is with dragons and foxes with shiny stuff. Um so *gives you a harmless pewter baby dragon named Sheila and a silver blood kitsune kit like the one Kurama has in the fic* Okay, that pewter like to bite more than usual and the kit is like any kitsune and doesn't like to be held captive. Maybe Tyler and Youko will help. *is hugging IUKPD and YKMRWIAF* Here be the updates!

Yume- XD My signatures being long was to annoy and in them I said I would stop. Yes....I'm in a character hitting mood in these fics lately. *gives you a silver shiny tinsel loincloth* You know what that is for. I should say whom that is for though. ^___^

Nazomie n-n- Okay! This is the update. I don't want to be flames for lack of updates. They will be slow though due to mid terms. Schools a bitch, cant complain more than that.

Wow...9 reviews in that chapter...and some review other chapters at the same time. Well if you reviewed a different chapter and didn't see a response then it's simply because I only check reviews from the last chapter through that filter on the site. I'm sorry if you were missed for that then. As usual I am sorry for Kuwabara screwing up everyone's character. He's a mindless idiot and that's something that is sadly incurable. 

^-^ ^_~ ~_~ . _ =^_^= ;___; T_T U_U V_V -.- -_-# -_-U -_ O.o o.O O.O o.o; -_- ^_^

"Hagrid!" Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville ran to the half giant that can be seen in any crowd. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Aurora followed, remembering what was told to them by Professor Dumbledore. He was...big. His hair was bushy as was his beard, his eyes gleamed through like black shiny buttons and his trench coat seemed to be only made of pockets. If his size wasn't a dead giveaway of where he was, him yelling with a lantern in hand was another tactic. 

"`Ello 'arry, Ron, `ermione, Ginny, Neville. Rea'y fer a 'opefully quiet year at 'ogwarts?" His accent was sp thick. The Tantei wondered how was it that anyone could understand him. He and Jin would be in a tie in non-understandable accents. Harry and the others seemed to understand him quite easily though. The big guy noticed the Tantei as did 2 others of different ages. One was about 15, and was the same girl that entered the compartment in the green robe with the leaflets on them, but was in the standard Hogwarts robes. The other was about 14 and was the second girl that entered the compartment, the one with gray eyes and the blood red hair and black highlights. "Well, seems the transfer students are here in good spirits. Ello all"

The two girls just gave a curt nod. Yusuke said nothing as Hiei glared. Kurama smiled and nodded as did Aurora. After about another 15 minutes of Hagrid rounding up the first years, he led everyone to the docks as Harry and them went to the carriages. Actually Hiei tried to go to the carriages, but somehow a vine wrapped around his waist. So with the fire demon cursing out Kurama they went on the boats in 4's. Hagrid had his own boat in front. The Tantei and Aurora took one in the second set of boats as the two other girls somehow received the other boat in the second row to themselves. 

Passing under some vines Kurama grabbed some bits of them in case of emergency, or revenge. Not to long after that the castle was in sight. Only one person made any comment to the place, Yusuke. "Kami chikuso! that place is as huge as-" 

He was cut off. For he stood up when he said that and in doing so he rocked the boat. Needless to say, he fell into the lake. Just as one of the others went to go in after him Hagrid muttered to them it wasn't needed. He was right for in a few moments something lifted Yusuke out of the water and set him in the boat. Taking its tentacle off from Yusuke's waist it returned to the depths of the lake. The boats landed at the other side and the students were led inside with one shivering. They were all led through a hall and stopped at these steps. Looking around, all noticed the pictured moving from one frame to another and talking to each other. Most of the new students took this as a normal everyday thing. Others were acting like Yusuke and muttering under there breath about the moving pictures. Well Yusuke was cursing under his breath. Hiei glared at each picture that dared look at him. 

It only took about a minute till an old graying woman in robes and a hair in a tight bun came to them. Her lips were pursed and once she talked she gave the impression of a slave driver, though if possible, still kind "Welcome to Hogwarts. Just a few things till the sorting. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. First the transfer students will come up before the first years" She saw that everyone that looked over 10 or eleven was already up front. "Okay then. You will proceed through the middle when you are announced and the doors open. Good luck." With that she turned back from the direction she came. 

Not long after a ghost that seemed to be from the middle ages came through the wall with a smile. "Hello. This time you have the pleasure of me taking you to the great hall." This time no one but Yusuke made a reaction to the ghost.

"What the hell?! This is not supposed to happen. When I was a ghost I couldn't be seen like this! I'm so getting-" Once again he was cut off by Kurama holding his mouth closed. Hiei quickly wiped everyone's mind of Yusuke's outburst. Including the ghost, somehow. When everyone came to their senses they heard theses large doors open and in they went. 

Coming in the first thing they saw was a beat up old hat on a stool at the end of the room. Second thing they took notice of was the students and teachers there. The last thing they saw was the fact that the ceiling was just sky and the candles were floating in mid air. They stopped short of the end of the student tables and muttering was heard. 

"Look, 4 hot girls that definitely not first years"

"That red head looks like the best of them." Upon hearing this Kurama turned his head to them.

"Shit! I didn't know you went for guys Pierce"

"I didn't! I swear that bloke looked like a chick facing the other way." Just then everyone hushed. The hat seemed to perk up and the rim ripped open;

__

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such good friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole end, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is the surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted , so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blooded wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of the sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true. 

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy year,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule/

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with the feuding and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted.

And ever since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they were once meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And now you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I am for,

But this year I'll go further

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you....

Let the Sorting now begin.

Applause broke out as muttering began. One of the students, namely Harry, said "Same warning once again" Kurama took this as a sign that whatever danger was there is still lingering around. Possibly within the walls of Hogwarts even.

The same witch from earlier came up with two scrolls. First she took out the smaller scroll and opened it. "When I call your name, come up. You will sit on the stool and be sorted. Fofide, Katie"

The girl with the long and green hair came up. She nodded shortly to the professor and sat in the stool. As the hat was put on, it only took a few seconds till the rim of the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" She promptly hopped off the stool and went to the table handing the hat back to the witch.

"Jaganashi, Hiei"

Hiei didn't like this at all. Just because of the damned toddler though he went up and had the hat put on. It didn't go on though. It more like rested on his spiky hair...the white starburst was still visible. Very visible. It didn't stop the hat from working though. "Well, well, well...it seems we have someone who can do the same I can. Much power, wants to get more....lots of courage...and cares for many as well. Now where to put you. You'd do well in both Slytherin and Gryffindor, but where to put you? Slytherin you say? Very well then. I'm not one to argue with demons that can burn me to cinders. SLYTHERIN!" The final word was said out loud.

He went to the table as he was placed. Thing is, he went still with the hat on his hair. Many of the students laughed at this. "Young man, we need the hat you know?"

"Hn. Use another then. I'm keeping this one" He sat down receiving glares from his fellow house members. Of course he just returned them all thrice fold. Kurama went over and simply took the hat and handed it to the witch. Causing Hiei to blur before anyone noticing the hat back on his head, him seeming to have not moved. 

"Hiei....You cant keep the hat"

"Hn. I am and that's the end of it"

"Hiei, return the hat and deal with this later"

"Hn."

Kurama took the hat off his head once more and handed it back to the lady. Giving a curt nod in thanks, she motioned him to return to the others. Reopening the small scroll once again. "Minamino, Shuichi" With a sigh Kurama returned up to the witch and sat where Hiei did before. Just the same, hat placed on head and in went the probing.

"Well, your mind is quite split. I doubt it's really schizophrenia (A/N: before checking my spelling i spelled really 'erll' but spelled schizophrenia correctly. How strange is that?) now is it. No... That other personality in you is very real...and old"

Kurama figured it could hear thoughts other than delve into memories and such. So he started to reply by thinking just what he would say. "I doubt he would allow you access into his part of my mind. If you would, just get along with placing me in Gryffindor"

"Now I can't just place you where you wish. You may not be able to burn me to cinders like your little friend as a threat I can see. No... that plant wont like me one bit. You have potential in Gryffindor, yes, but like your friend you also have potential in other houses. Why not Ravenclaw?"

"I would rather stick where I want to be. That would be Gryffindor. So if you will just make that decision right now. I would rather get off the center stage."

"This all because you think that girl would be placed here. What about Slytherin with your friend? You also hold much promise there."

"Look, I'd rather be in Gryffindor. My friend is there for a reason as I have a reason to go to where I so desired. Just place me in Gryffindor for I wont hesitate to have a plant rip you to shreds. Now say that house so I may leave."

"Oh fine. No need to threaten anymore than you have. GRYFFINDOR!" With that Kurama gracefully took off the hat, gave it to the witch once again and sat at the clapping table. This time Aurora was called up. She sat in the stool as the hat was placed on her braided head. "So your the one they like eh? Lots of strength you have. Power as well that needs unlocking. Also lots of courage to travel after all those things that have happened to you."

Aurora knew what was going on, but couldn't place what the hat was talking about. "What do you mean about this power? My courage is faked, it's just a mask for my running away. I have no strength."

"Oh, but you do young Oracles. Just like your mother had when she came here. Yes I know your mother. Your mind is a lot like hers. Maybe you should follow her in this school. Even for these last 2 years. The fire demon wont be happy about this though. GRYFFINDOR!" She took off the hat and handed it to the witch that looked shock. The whole room was in silence. As Aurora stepped towards the table they all started clapping reluctantly. Sitting next to Kurama she watched as the pale gray eyed Tyler Rains stood up. Before the hat rested on her head it yelled out Gryffindor and she sat across Kurama with a smirk. 

"Urameshi, Yusuke" It took him several moments to realize that was him as he went up grumbling about hating the school already. Sitting down the hat was placed on his head. Though it didn't stay because all the hair gel on him had it sliding off once it touched it. "Producto removis" Yusuke's hair fell down as if he never put on gel before. Some of the girls started to mutter to each other wondering why he even used gel in the first place. The hat was placed.

"Well, this is the emptiest mind out of the lot."

"What the fuck?!" He heard everyone giggle in the hall finding out he said that out loud. Finally he went into thinking what he was saying instead. "Who the hell said you can get into my mind. Even Hiei doesn't do that."

"Well once I was put on your head I started. Now lets see... cares for friends a lot... lots of courage and strength as well. Went through...very interesting things. You'll be getting along with the ghosts for sure I think. Ravenclaw definitely wont take you. Hufflepuff doesn't seem to fit you either. Your too brute for them. Which leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both should fit you quite well."

"Then just put me in one. I'm sick of sitting up here. Don't hurry and I'll reigun you to bits."

"Another one! What is this, threaten the sorting hat day or something? GRYFFINDOR!" Right away in mid word Yusuke took off the hat and threw it at the poor witch. He went over and sat by Tyler and looked at them with a vacant yet angry stare. Soon the worn out witch put the small scroll away which disappeared and took out the much larger one. 

"Aarrios, Carson" A boy went up and was sent to Ravenclaw. More went by. When Yusuke was poked awake again another name was called. "Hawk, Anisul" He went up and was sorted into Slytherin. Falling asleep he was kicked awake by Tyler. Finding out that he was drooling on her robes she also slid in a threat. 

"Lothlorein, Galadriel." A girl with medium length blonde hair went up and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Phanvel, Miriya " A girl about 5 foot 4, skin a dark ivory, black eyes and same color hair that obviously never can obey a comb. After about a minute she was sorted into Slytherin. Soon there was a one last kid finally. "Zenios, Austin" He was sorted into Slytherin greeted with mild applause. Soon everyone went quiet. The witch waved her wand and the stool along with the sorting hat disappeared as she sat down once again.

The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, rose as his hand did. Everyone looked at him and he lowered his hand. "I'd like to welcome back everyone to Hogwarts. To those that have come, welcome and I hope you enjoy your time here. Before the feast, I'd like to address a few matters. One being the return of a Slytherin student after disappearing for about 8 year, Hedi Dracona" He motioned to a woman well over her 20's. She had a charm around her neck, for what couldn't be known though. She was about 5 feet tall, her hair was blacker than the night sky in the ceiling that seemed to glitter. Next to the charm was a pendant with a midnight black crystal on it. Her eyes were an icy green and was void of any pupils apparently.

After he motioned to her and let everyone acknowledge her presence he continued. "We also have 3 new teachers. Professor Halliwell, Professor Matthews and another Professor Halliwell. They will be co-teaching potions, and charms along with the other appropriate teachers. As well as defense of the dark arts together." He motioned towards the three sisters all in ruby robes but with different designs on them. Phoebe's had a phoenix in a dark red on it along with their symbol that rests on the book of shadows. Piper had an angel on it in silver along with the same symbol. Paige had a Yin Yang on it in green and gold along with that same symbol. "Also with them is Professor Halliwells husband Leo Wyatt and their son ...Wyatt Halliwell." He motioned to Leo and Wyatt who were both in sapphire blue robes.

"As usual the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason. Our caretaker Filch wants you to abide by the rules on what not to do in the halls and everywhere else. You can see his very long list in front of his office. I think it's reached 33 pages with the additions he made this term. I hope we may be able to listen to the sorting hat this year due to the return of Voldemort." He allowed the muttering to go about for a few seconds before continuing. "Well, it's getting late. Tuck in!" 

Plates of food appeared on the table. Everyone dug in. Except Hiei and Aurora who just put stuff on their plates and stabbed it with knives and forks. After everyone ate the dinner dessert followed coming in the same fashion. As soon as everyone was full they were brought to their dormitories. This was where the Reikai Tantei were finally separated.

****

^-^ ^_~ ~_~ . _ =^_^= ;___; T_T U_U V_V -.- -_-# -_-U -_ O.o o.O O.O o.o; -_- ^_^

Yes! I finally got this up! I feel so accomplished now. TT_TT I love ya'll so much. 

Would it be pushing it to hope for 100 reviews before posting ch.16? It's my new goal. Next chapter is everyone's first night to the part one of the first day of classes. This one chapter almost reached 8 pages. Go me!

As usual ja ne minna

*~* Aya aka Dragon Ladysupreme 


	12. The first night with a slice of lime on ...

****

Disclaimer: No way. I'm not writing them anymore. It's in the last 11 chapters. You get the point by now. So that's your disclaimer, to check the past chapters for them. XD

It's getting on my nerves to write those in this story. I mean like 8 different things to tell you that I don't own. Then like 8 other things to tell you that I really do own them. I find it ridiculous personally this far into the story. Now for the great review responses. This is when I reached 65. I'm so happy right now. 

Winged Knight- Yes I did. I did use the Austin you gave me and worked it out. Oh and dragons have a high metabolism so the food gets used up quickly. Her being a baby just makes a bigger appetite for she will be going through many spurts. Oh and gifts... hmmm... *goes through her closet and comes out with a wrapped box and gives it to ya* Here you go!

xxDMxx- Okay... you can change the dragons name. Trust me when I say that Tyler will be getting her revenge on Yusuke. Concerning her house placing, too many people going into Slytherin then. Not only that but I thought Slytherin could only handle... sneaky, almost made me reveal something. Don't worry Tyler, that whole bit will be worked in. Most likely as a threat. I'll just pretend I'm the one in your place. That usually works when I want a Hiei-like attitude. *gives everyone some kind of random stuff and a Youko clone just for the hell of it* One Youko meets its clone counterpart. Oh the insanity to ensue. 

Yume- O.O Nuh uh. Anyways if it was that Galadriel then I would've added 'or LoTR' to the disclaimers. This kid just happens to have the same first name. *gives you sugar stuffed food* Hopefully your internet is fixed completely when you read this chapter. 

FoxyFireDemon- Oh it was a mistake. I kinda got confused by the two different names. Don't worry I'll make sure only teachers call you that. Do you see where your last name came from? FoxyFireDemon. Not very clever but I needed a last name for you. I almost put your name as Katie Korbin. Silly neh? *gives you Youko and Hiei clones* 

Kodomo Hikari- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I know you have all that work and junk plus your boss being a bit of an ass with those mantras. Hey if it wasn't for you and the rest of the Gripe Vines then I would still be in chapter 10 and possibly deleting this story along with my others. Now I already gave your gift early. Remember that Kurama clone? The black spandex? Also that new story being a bit of a thank you. I also put the link to the Gripe Vines homepage on my bio. Cant wait to catch you on the messenger. ^_~

Spyrogue- If you didn't notice, the hat said Slytherin and Gryffindor. Kurama told the hat that Hiei's in that house for a reason. It's really me setting up future chapters. That and it... again my reviewers were close to me revealing tidbits early. Back to the subject, Hiei is not there for who he is. I don't see him as evil either. 

Riyo: Wow, you wouldn't believe it. Well maybe you will. I have an OC named Riyo. Who exactly he is isn't important really. The point is that I have an OC named Riyo. Glad to see that you like it so far and no I'm not requesting the guesses. Though it is those two on the branch. Simply showing that early in life they were split in their family. By the time you read this there may be even more chapters, maybe not. Glad you like this so far *gives you diamonds* Keep them, sell them. your choice.

Okay minna, you know my goal. 100 reviews by the time I post chapter 16 *smiles* I know with your help it's possible. Mainly because without the reviewers help there will be no reviews. SO sad that I'm writing this through writers block once again. When I worked on this chapter though it was a snow day. Lots of extra time to work on all of my fanfics ne?

Anyways... Onward!

~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%

As the prefects let everyone to their house common room, 4 of the students looked back at each other. Hiei just about had enough of the school already and he made that very clear in his glare to Yusuke, Kurama and Aurora. As if in their own silent code the four nodded across the room and followed their prefects. Malfoy practically dragging Hiei along towards their dormitories, and others laughing at that. Hermione just pushed Yusuke along and when he finally took the hint, went to their own.

*****With the Gryffindor's*****

The two didn't even get accustomed to the room. Once Yusuke and aurora found a table the arm wrestling contest recommenced. This time it was till one had 10 wins. Every time Aurora won, Yusuke would get ridiculed by Ron and some other Gryffindor students. Well with Yusuke being Yusuke, he let his anger get the best of him. He forced out an incredible adrenaline boost and won 6 more matches against Aurora. She walked away not really seeming to care about the loss. While Yusuke was challenging someone else, Aurora sat on a couch in the corner where she really wouldn't be noticed by anyone. 

Kurama was having an argument with his older half. After looking outside to see it very close to a sickle moon things became harder to resist. In the depths of his mind, he and Youko were in a field both sitting on opposing boulders. "I never gave you permission to take over during that time on the train. Neither were you supposed to peek in on Aurora's bathing."

"Why not? Ever smell her little one? She wants us, and she looks good enough for me to have my own fun. I know she wont disagree, you saw her on that train. Her scent was filled with pleasure when I, I mean, you, kissed her on that dare."

Shuichi frowned as he glared at Youko. "I knew you went to make that decision before. I know why you want out, even if its just your mind that's free and your stuck in the same body as myself. If I agree this time then you must agree to some things"

Youko smirked, he was finally going to have some fun. "Which would be?"

"Don't go too far with her. I don't care if she smells like she wants it. We haven't known her long enough and doing so will only bring about regrets. Also, don't grope her. More with the whole respect with her again."

"This time I'll agree to that. You know once the moon comes to phase you cant prevent me from taking the body over again. That's when I'm going to fully have my fun. Now let me go and be a good little ningen"

"Youko I'm warning you. Go too far and I'll find a way to get you out for good. This place has plenty of spells, so I'm sure banishing you from my body will be quite easy." They exchanged a glare of acceptance. They left the field and as Shuichi went to the corners of the mind, Youko went out to see the new surroundings. 

He looked around with his green eyes which were tinted with amber even more. At a table Yusuke and Harry were going against each other. Quite surprising on how Harry could keep up as much as he has. His perceptive eyes... and nose, caught Aurora in the most shadowed corner. He went over and sat next to her. Trying to keep as close as possible to Shuichi's behavior he asked something and decided to talk to her before making any moves. "What's on your mind to drive you into a corner?"

"Just... Some things is all." She looked into Kurama's eyes looking slightly confused but better with someone near by. She let out the smallest of smiles. "Mainly what the hat said."

"Hm... So your trying to figure out whether the hat was right about Hiei and I. That or about your mind being like your mothers."

"Both actually. That and this whole power it mentioned. I barely remember my mother, and when she was taken away I was taken into some place that I also barely remember. I do recall being called weak and how I was unable to fight back. Just 3 years ago I got out. How I don't remember, but I did."

"Your life could've been worse though"

"I know. I found that out when I backpacked around the America's. That was when I found out about demons, Makai and Reikai. Kind of self training and growing stronger in more than the magical department." She was so comfortable that she leaned against Kurama's shoulder while talking. Of course our favorite kitsune didn't mind at all.

"Those are C class demons usually though. I'll teach you to stand your own against S class if you want." She moved her head to look at him trying to figure out if he was serious. He looked down and smiled. Slowly bringing his head closer and softening his voice. "I mean it you know" 

Aurora smiled a bit more and gave the slightest of nods. Thinking to herself "It'll give me more time with him. Maybe even get stronger... but he seems different. Who am I to complain though?" So wrapped up in her thoughts she completely disregarded Kurama's progressing face. By the time she had he was already in control with his lips on hers. For some reason she couldn't understand her spine shivered in pleasure as his tongue broke into her mouth. Her mind went blank and she thoroughly enjoyed the time and maybe got a bit into it all.

Youko could smell all the pleasure coming from Aurora, and kept going. His hand against her face and the other sneaking around her waist. Completely forgetting the deal he made with Shuichi. His old personality came back and his mind went into the mode that also was part of his legend. Not only was he infamous for his thievery, but also his love life. Always getting whatever girl he wanted and discarding of them later. He pulled Aurora closer and was about to bring her to the dormitories. 

Of course this didn't go unnoticed. The students that were left downstairs saw them and were in shock. Yusuke was in fury. Trying his hardest not to beat Kurama's face in. He was told somewhat of how Aurora had some kind of blood sharing with him. He didn't know that it was closer of a bond than he thought. Just as he went to go and stop them Hermione stopped in-between the hanyou and his targets. "I'll deal with this Yusuke. After all, I am a prefect. It's my duties."

"Whatever." He sat back down and went for the pocket that usually had a pack of bogeys, but forgot that he was forced to go without any packs. He popped in some kind of candy in his mouth and chewed it, not caring how hard it was. He chewed it like someone trying to quit alcohol chewed on aspirin. Hermione went over to the couple that was getting a bit more heated. 

Taking out her wand she was about to get a spell ready. "Come on you two. Stop snogging already. At least get a room so I don't have to dock points" This statement didn't go exactly as planned. Yes, one heard her, but they didn't stop. Kurama led Aurora up, not stopping each passionate kiss and went up to the dormitories. This was just what the kitsune wanted. Some privacy. Seeing this happening Hermione scoffed. "That's not what I meant. What is with Shuichi anyways?"

Yusuke's eyes widened just after she asked that. He remembered a while ago, Kurama told him and the others of Youko's nature and how he liked to come out on certain times. Depending on the moons positioning really. "He's... not himself today. I'll stop them." He quickly got back up and followed the path Kurama and Aurora took, but ended up with a barrier to his face. He knew he couldn't stop Kurama anymore and went back downstairs to wait it all out.

*****With the Slytherin group after Great Hall***** 

This bored Hiei. He really did want to go to Gryffindor, but with the mission they needed someone to fit in with the house that had most of the enemies in them. Hiei was chosen because he knew how to get accepted without having to get too involved with everyone in his house. That and anything he found out can be easily sent to Kurama via Jagan eye. Right now he stayed in some corner and kept out of sight.

In the middle of the floor, Malfoy tripped over again. The girl, Miriya, was laughing her head off. Once again Malfoy got up and confronted her. "You did that again didn't you?" His usual hideous sneer got worse if possible. Miriya suppressed the laugh and looked at him innocently. The other Slytherin's assured Draco that she couldn't have done it for her wands been away and in the girls dormitory.

Hiei knew though, it was the first year. She slipped some oil on the floor while walking by, knowing Malfoy would go by there. Just waiting to see him slip up. Delving into the pale blonde git's mind he saw that his father was very connected to the enemy. He went to send a telepathic message to Kurama but received something else instead. He growled in his throat. Youko out with someone that both souls liked very much meant Youko would go to have his way again. 

Malfoy finally went to a new target. "You are new, so get this straight. You listen to every thing I tell you to do. Don't and face the consequences"

"Hn. Baka no ningen"

"At least I've heard of a hair cut, gel and a decent fashion. What is up with the gaudy headband?" Malfoy went to grab the white band on Hiei's head, but his hand was grasped by the wrist. Slowly the grasp's temperature went to a burning point. "Let go Jaganshi. I will make sure you get detention with the worst of the school" The temperature went down but the grip tightened.

"You have no place in threatening me. So much as pathetically as you have just done. I suggest you learn to respect me and keep out of my business. You will only talk to me if I speak first. Choose to go against that and you will be in more pain than you put the girl through on the train." Malfoy could see in those red eyes that Hiei was not joking. He nodded and his wrist was free. Soon everyone but Hiei and Hedi were left in the common room. Both spent the rest of the night glaring and meditating there till the sun came up and it was time for breakfast.

********Morning in the Great Hall********

Kurama was a wreck. He almost didn't stop Youko before he went too far. Last night before the two undressed in the moment Youko remembered the possibility of being banished. He slipped a sleeping seed into Aurora's mouth and brought her to the girls dormitory. Today was the first day of classes too. At the table Yusuke and Tyler were fighting. All Kurama heard though was the rest of some threat she was giving Yusuke, "...It twists and turns, as a snake caught in a lawn mower writhes in agony as it dies slowly in the blood and shredded grass." Seeing Yusuke gulp the rest of the threat was probably intense. Sitting next to Harry, he received several stares from everyone and a blush from Aurora. 

Soon the schedules were passed out. Reading it Harry and Ron let out a groan of disappointment. "Divination first... I would rather have double potions."

"What's wrong with that class?"

"You don't get it yet. Trelawney is a wacko. Claims she has the gift of foresight. Off her rocker" Ron reread the paper and let out half a laugh "Professor Halliwell is also in it as her assistant. This better be good." Ron looked up trying to figure out whether it was the short haired teacher or the long haired one that the sheet meant. For it read 'P. Halliwell' and all three teachers had a 'P' name. Rons eyes widened again and spit out his pumpkin juice which went right into Yusuke's face. "We have it with all the houses. Including Slytherin!"

Yusuke kept his eyes closed, which were twitching in anger as the juice dripped off his hair, nose and chin. Kurama looked at his and Aurora's sheet and it matched Ron's. Through Hiei's Jagan he found that most of his classes were matched with theirs. Breakfast was all too soon over as the whole group went to the North Tower.

Once class officially started the trap door opened up and a ladder came down. One by one all the students there went up. Hiei last for he didn't trust this. All sat in a chair which was quite comfortable, but the smoke made the air thick and slightly hard to breath through. Professor Trelawney came into the room from behind a curtain and looked around. "Finally I am able to see you all in body and not just spirit. I knew this would come, just as I saw that I would be getting someone who is also gifted with the sight to help me teach"

Phoebe stood up and waved around a bit cheery and nervously. Her empath power allowed her to sense the displeasure of some of the students. Also she sensed the giddiness coming from Parvati Patil and another student, the first two to come up and sit closest to the teacher desk. 

So the class began...

****

~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%^&*()_+=~!@#$%

Mwahahaha I couldn't help it. I said I'd start the first day of classes. I never said that the whole day or even the first day of classes would be done through as well. It's just to make you review for me to continue and not leave you hanging on that cliff. 

You know my motivation. 100 reviews by chapter 16, music, and my friends. 

So what are you waiting for? Review! ^_~

How bout this, teaser is what do you get when 2 with abilities to see the future through one way is being taught by two others with the 'sight'? How about finding out that Snape had a grudge against someone that wasn't part of Potters group from when he was in school and their kid is also in the class?

Mwahahaha

*~*Aya


	13. The first day of classes and I hate writ...

****

Hey minna! Yes its been a grueling wait for the next chapter. I've been busy tending to my other stories though. I'm not asking for any forgiveness or anything like that. 

Though I ask you review chapters when you read them. Not just my own stories but everyone's. Trust me when I say its appreciated and expected of you when you push the link to the stories. Its not just a privilege, it's a responsibility. 

So now I shall.. REVIEW RESPOND!

FoxyFireDemon- Thanks. Glad you agree with the name too. *gives you chicken* Okay,.... that gift came from my gut... I'm hungry... and foxes like chicken... *shrugs*

Winged Knight- Well that's the true dragons nature. Getting hissy is her breeds nature. As for the rest. In this order; You'll find out, I already went over that, you just made Kurama blush and thanks.

Spyrogue- Hehe... its not much of a romance... lust yes, but not really romance. As for the last thing, you'll find out soon enough.

xDragonMoonx- There, now you don't have to threaten me or anything on updating. You do and I have dusk wing betray you and some other stuff. Nice to see your working on yours finally... I'm looking for it to come up for real soon enough. That last review... once again, you'll see

Kodomo Hikari- You know the Otaku rules... okay you really don't, but its no using bishies for acts of revenge or anything like that. As for the other review it does help. I can stick that in. Ever listen to TLC's old music? Waterfalls is so good girl. Cant wait to see ya in YM, and do you think I should put this or one of the others on animespiral?

yume- O.O ouch... poor Youko... Gods when someone uses a Youko clone for lemon half scenes you can get damn well scary

Hedi Dracona- @_@ Post... Doom... Doom... Doom... Doom... Doom...

Vamps- Um... it says in the disclaimers that Inuyasha doesn't come in till later...

Wow...11 reviews this time. I feel so loved. No I am not using sarcasm. Now we have reached about 76 reviews! Which means just a few bursts of reviews to reach 100 by what did I say... by the time I post chapter 16? I think I can do that...

Okay once again I must apologize. Once again I am stuck with writers block which is really a cliff. Don't matter though, I gotta keep on moving. Through all this strife to keep the story alive. We gonna keep it up and make sure its quality survives. I have to break this habit of going to raves. I just get into trouble and end up without my braids. Then this constant thread becomes everyone's fave. So once again I thank you for your patience. Without you I wouldn't have an audience. Quite simplistic to the lyrics when you listen. I got this from listening to the Eminem Show. Now officially this damn thing is no mo'e.

Yeah that sucked. I am really not in the mood to do that. Its just let it out and fill up this page. As usual OOC-ness is Kuwabara's fault. Ugliness is Mokuro's fault and bitterness and sarcasm is Hiei's. Naive behavior is Botan's fault along with bubbly-ness. Lastly, any hentai-ness is Miroku's fault. Everything else is my own fault.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"My assistant will deal with today's class. I have foreseen that she will do a good job." As if she was the greatest mystic in all 3 realms, Professor Trelawney turned and went back into her office. Phoebe looked around to get an idea of the kids. She looked first at the 2 students that seemed to be happiest students to the most unenthusiastic ones.

"Um... well... This term we'll really just be reviewing and fine tuning your skills. Also you wont be assigned to stick with a partner" A few mutters of happiness and a few of disappointment was head. "Instead we will be having you change each time. So no one gets to do that whole favorites thing. Which means that you will all have done one assignment on each person before reaching your friends again. First we'll be doing palm reading and start concentrating on dream omens through the whole year. More than just a journal of your dreams but what you think it means that's going to happen. Well, maybe today I'll just get to know you all! You can just call me Phoebe in this class. So we'll just go around the room" As the students did but not very willingly.

"Parvati"

"Lavender"

"Draco"

"Crabbe"

"Goyle"

"Hiei"

"Harry"

"Ron"

"Kurama"

"Aurora"

"Hedi"

"Sam"

"Pepperine, but just Pippin" (A/N: -.-+ I know... but I need names... and LotR names are fun to use)

"Ty"

"Korbin"

"Lexus"

"Lionel"

"Guess that's everyone then. Um... Well..." Phoebe looked at her watch which was fixed so it could still work through the intensity of magic in Hogwarts. "Oh, class is over. I don't want you all to be late for classes. Just um... Aurora and Hiei stay behind for a bit. Oh and Kurama too" 

The students did as they were told. Draco went with his apes to torture Harry and Ron. As the professor has ordered, Kurama, Hiei and Aurora were still staying in their seats. "Now... You three seem different from the rest of the students. One of you seem to be having more than one person in you. Another seems to have a transplanted power keeping me from reading them and the other is overflowing with that power. Now tell me what is going on before Defense of the Dark Arts class tomorrow."

The three looked at each other, then looked that the witch. Remaining silent soon a sigh of defeat was heard from Phoebe's mouth. "Fine don't tell me... But now your late for class. Just tell me where it is you all have and I'll take you there"

Kurama took out his schedule and read what the next class was. "Potions with a Professor Snape and Professor Halliwell... I'm guessing this means the other one seeing how your here instead."  


"Oh yeah. Don't worry, Piper is nice enough. Well come on you three" She led them down to the chilling dungeons. Knocking on the door she found some guy with greasy black hair opening the chamber doors. "Hi... Just had to borrow a few of your students. I hope ya don't mind them being a bit late."

The greasy git (A/N: I just don't like him okay!) said nothing, but opened the door. He gave a cold glare to the students to make them get inside and sit down. "Find your seat and don't say anything."

He didn't get through to them kind of. He was expecting them to cower before his intimidation. Hiei returned Snape's glare though, yet said nothing and went inside. Kurama chuckled under his breath at the professors failed attempt and proceeded to sit down. Aurora gave a look that would confuse anyone, even Kurama, which seemed kind of like she was mocking the teacher but not willing to push his buttons. Truly confusing indeed. Though she sat non the less next to Yusuke. So it was like this in the dungeon. Hiei and Kurama in the back. Harry and Ron in the row in front of them. Hermione and Neville to the right of Harry and Ron. Yusuke and Aurora behind Hermione and Neville. Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson diagonal to the front off to the left of Harry and Ron. Lastly out of the ones I know, Crabbe and Goyle behind Malfoy and Pansy.

The closest pair to the door, Yusuke and Aurora, took the opportunity to listen in. Snape was angry as a Balrog in water (A/N: Oh come on! I cant use LotR comparisons all of the sudden?!) as Professor Halliwell reasoned with him. Eventually winning him down she left and Snape went back inside. Question was, where was the other Professor Halliwell that was supposed to assist Professor Snape?

"Are we done yet chatting? I really don't feel like just sitting here all day" Everyone looked to the corner of the dungeon to see the long haired Halliwell on a stool strumming her fingers on her clothes biceps (A/N: Women have biceps too damn it!) impatiently. 

Snape glided over to the front and did roll call. As usual he struck a huge amount of venom towards Harry which everyone expected. Though something new came up. He paused at someone else's name. "Oracles... Seems we have not just a celebrity but a haughty 'lady' in this class now. What happened, decided that your family is too good for America now?"

Aurora showed a look of confusion on her face. "What are you talking about? How is my family 'haughty' as your wording said? I don't even know my family if you must know"

"Or your just saving your own skin once again. Just like the rest of your families kind." He went to ignoring Aurora's sounds of protest and the Slytherin's sounds of snickering. As usual the git put up a ridiculously difficult potion on the board calling it a 'review of what you remember' and to the exchange students 'what I don't have to bother teaching to the class over again.'

Thus starts out the first day of classes as the students went to the great hall for dinner and went up to their dorms for bed. Trust the authoress when she says that nothing eventful happened the rest of the day. The students ate, went to their dorms, did their homework. Then in Slytherin Miriya tortured Malfoy more with ningen technology and Hiei planned out his revenge for finding his headbands died black and green as well as a snake in his bed. So other than that, no a damn thing happened.

****

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

^^ Okay I'm getting a bit lazy. But I swear soon the whole IY part of the crossover will be coming in maybe 2 chapters if not the next. I think this chapter is a bit longer than the last. Its getting harder to reach 8 pages much less 5 pages now a days... I mean alone this chapter is 4 pages. 

So no teaser this week, don't forget to review. The goal is 100 by ch.16 if you must be reminded. I'm hoping the same people review as well as everyone else that reads the chapter. I mean who doesn't think that reviews help the writer accomplish better chapters and faster updates.

Ja ne minna san!

*~* Aya


	14. DADA and a Messed Potion

****

**Well... Well, well, well... Look at what we got here. Readers whom have been waiting about 3 1/2 months for an update that I am writing the same day of its posting. As you know my drill, I was updating story by story. Now you may get lucky though. I'm ending that after this. From now on it's when I think up the chapter that it's to be written and posted. Of course there should be some thanks to Ame... Toriko Ame on this site to ya'll that is.... She actually offered to help me get up to or past 4000 and looked over the chapter when I was stuck around the 3100's on the word processor count.**

**So feel glad that I am posting now. I warn you though; I may not get much access to a computer around July. So that may result in a very rare update till I can set something up. Either that or finally convince my kaa san that a laptop with Internet capabilities via satellite or something would be my best graduation present. Maybe I can convince my aunt for it. Anyways, first, as usual, I will respond to your reviews. Then I will ramble. Finally getting the story on, I may ramble a bit more, as you to review and praise those that have been reviewing this whole time. Okay?**

****

**Winged Knight - Evil review bugs! Stomps them flat Its actually pretty easy to understand dragon language. Under their hiss, you can hear the words that they're saying. Of course the usual trouble will start as it does every year... Just needs time. We just got past the first day of classes after all. Admires the necklace That's so sweet of you to get it and give it to me... hugs and makes you a new treasure room There... Now you have your own.**

****

**SilverKnight7 - Will do!**

****

**Shattered Illusion (?) - sighs I cant keep up with your name changing girl... You're killing me here! Yes Ty was Tyler in the chapter. Yes the fact that Phoebe has empathy is a why she sensed all that in the last chapter. Though I must laugh a bit at you being surprised at Piper helping with potions. For as you said, it was obvious. I think the Pen of Inspiration finally kicked in. Turns out that I forgot to load it up with the ink.**

****

**Vananovwen - Blah! Girl get back from your aunts damn it! Oh and you'll see a certain person around in classes and such soon enough.**

****

**DarkFire180 - Thanks I think if its a compliment that my story is a toughie. I warn you though. As well as things may seem and how their probably going to end, I usually hold surprise endings in things like this. You'll find out soon enough on that. Yes Youko needs to listen better, but just think of his reputation and such. He doesn't just listen when it comes to such things. Yes, you guessed it all correctly. You are a guessing genius!**

****

**Kodomo Hikari - We already talked about most of the stuff. Yes, I still listen to TLC as well when I can. I get sad on missing that original group. The new one is just... Not it... Proves that you can't replace the original members for them. Nods in determination**

****

**ColdFang - smirks evilly Ah, now that's something one can never be too sure of. Hiei can be unpredictable at times y'know.**

****

**Lady Keo - Shini, thanks for the translation. I know this wasn't very soon, but I tried that I did.**

****

**Hedi Dracona - Well... I can't really have many lines for the extras. Don't worry though, there will be more chapters coming about when the extras get to have a few more parts. Though, sadly, there will be some time away from Hogwarts. Yes this is a spoiler, but one that all knew would come.**

****

**Vamps - Yes, Miroku... You will see him soon enough. Also, I have read Doubledemon Ring... I think we both needs to be updating more.**

****

**Kitsune Youkai Hime - Well, I said that Inuyasha would be coming up 'later' in the story. So Inuyasha had not shown up yet. Just be patient for now.**

****

**Incybincer - I'll get to finish it eventually. Good stories take time to develop. So once again, which seems to be the theme, please be patient for me.**

**OO Wow... 16 reviews in that time. TTTT you all really do love me! Is this a sign that I will reach 100 reviews before chapter 16? I feel so loved. Then maybe, my new goal will be 200 by chapter 25? Maybe it's possible ne?**

**Anyways, you know I'm sick of disclaimers. Things will need some progressing, so I'm hitting fast forward on this story remote...**

**ACCION!**

****

===================================================================================================================

So the week went by. It seemed that the rest of the week went by like nothing. Care for Magical Creatures was interesting and dangerous as it usually was. Hagrid had been given permission to have a new creature around for the first quarter of the semester. Though the first class didn't have the students meeting the being. Instead they were reviewing what they had learned and going over general rules. To quote Hagrid, "Anyone tha's go a break der rules, 're go' in face the consequences on the'r own."

This riled up a few of the Slytherin's. Though once Malfoy spoke up, silence went across the group. Harry, Hermione and Ron went up to him with their wands out. Before anything happened though, Hagrid broke it all up and sent everyone out for the end of class.

Next was Transfiguration with McGonagall in which they were to make animals and inanimate objects into plants of some sort. This class was with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Though Ravenclaw was hopeful that they would be the best, Gryffindor had a few too good students. Kurama took in his specialty and made a cat, quill and a piece of parchment into 3 different types of roses. The cat went into a whole rose bush though. Hermione was able to at least make the things she was handed into vines and thorns. Ron tried to turn a rat into a cactus, but ended up turning the rodent into a spiky haired thing instead. Harry was given a rat as well. Along with a feather and goblet. He, after some tips from Hermione, turned the rat into a fig, the feather into a pine needle branch and the goblet into a lotus flower.

By the end of the class, almost everyone had turned at least one thing into a plant. Even Neville succeeded in turning a rosary into a rose. Actually, with his knowledge and knack for Herbology, he did very well this class. After turning everything to his or her original state with finite incantatem, everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch.

Kurama, err, Shuichii, looked deep in thought while staring down at his plate. Yusuke wondered why for only a second, till he looked across the Hall and saw Hiei. They shared the same faces, but Hiei was just sharing a glare down the table at a girl with black and red streaks. She promptly threw a roll at Hiei's face. Which was caught a moment before hitting him. Miriya was across from Malfoy with a small device that was really just a wind up toy. Though tweaked so that when it sensed motion, food would be shot at the target. Getting a mash potato covered pasty white rich boy.

Eventually lunch was over and the next class was a favorite of many. The 'accursed' defense against the dark arts. Gryffindor and Slytherin made there way to the class and entered, taking similar seating that they did in Potions class. At the table were 3 teachers. Once everyone sat down, they all got up and moved out of the room, locking the door behind. Everyone looked at the now locked door then each other. Aurora and Yusuke took immediately to their arm wrestling. See over the past couple of days, the tension seemed to have loosened between everyone. Though distance was still brought about Aurora and Kurama. It wasn't long till the match was over and someone was hanging, literally.

"I suggest you try repeating that comment a bit more respectfully before I decide to remove a part of you that is not supposed to come off..."

"Why should I do that? You filthy mutt! You shouldn't even be in Slytherin." A certain blonde said, somehow being about an inch off the ground by an all too familiar vertically challenged, spiky haired youkai with a short temper. Before Hiei had taken out his wand though, a blob of blue-white orb lights came up besides him. At the desk a smaller group of what seemed to be just one big being.

At the desk was Leo, in the same robes as on the opening ceremony. He was holding Wyatt who was in his own little jade robes. They sat down and looked as the other group of orbs started to come together. There was Piper, Paige and Phoebe standing and looking stern at the 2 students. Paige looked to Piper, who raised her arms quickly. The next moment, Hiei was on the side of the dungeon that was closer to Leo. Malfoy was somehow already back in his seat with a glass of water near by. The three charmed ones were already back at the desk looking at everyone with stern faces.

Once everyone settled down, Paige finally spoke up. "You all have some serious issues... If you're to pass this course at all then you all must learn to put aside your childish, petty, disputes... Do I make myself clear?"

The class said nothing. Instead each student just stared blankly at his or her equally blank parchment. Thoughts of the ability of these new professors and their origins popped up in over half the class. Most of the Slytherin's figured that the new professors were 'mudbloods' that had no idea what they were doing at all. Most the Gryffindor's thought that how everything was on the other side of the room in an instant was probably the most wicked thing ever.

Phoebe got up and walked around the room. Before reaching the front desk again, she glances back at a hanging stuffed dummy. Turning back around, she spun and delivered a hard right kick to the center of the target. The mannequin gets ripped off its support chains at the force of the impact. Slamming into the wall with a loud slap as the leather hits the brick, bringing the student's upright to complete attention. Eyes gazing over at the still kick stance professor in a pair of thin sweats and a tank top. She resumed a standing ease form and returned their stares. "I believe your letters mentioned clothes that are loose fitting. Which is a pair of pants that are not tight on you, and also are comfortable. As well as a shirt that won't constrict your movements. I see 3 people have done what we had asked..."

Phoebe went back to her seat behind the desk and leaned back. As she went to rest, Piper got up and started to pace around the room, picking up on the speech. "This will be the only time that we will allow you in the attire you came in today. Next class if you don't come prepared as we told you, you get a zero for the day and your grade takes a pretty big dip. Something I have a feeling that most of you can't afford to happen."

Her eyes gazed and set on for a few moments on three select students. Those students were Malfoy, Kurama and Hermione. Most students just simply agreed to what the professor was thinking. Those three all had a thing for getting good grades, and it seemed that if one got a bad grade, they would fight his or her way back up to that high standing. The more perceptive children noticed the strange action. Piper had only seen everyone in a single lesson before this one, which was a potion class. Though one class shouldn't be enough to get such an accurate generalization of who's the real grade freaks. The rest, well, they just didn't care about what Piper was saying.

Piper looked around the class. With a sigh she walked back to the desk and sat down, nodding to Paige. With that, Paige got up and leaned against the desk facing the class. She took a nice long look at each student and pushed herself off of the desk finally. "Okay, so how about we get started by us letting you know what the plans are for the year. This way, you may have a chance to study a bit ahead of time... Or at least know where to head if you finish early...."

She looked around the class to check the students' expressions. Some looked eager, a few seemed bored already and some didn't seem to care. With a sigh she just continued. "First, we want to just work on your reflexes and a bit on your strength. Though this will only be a few weeks, seeing how we cant really expect you all to be masters and we also have a lot more areas to cover. After that we will be going into studying how to make spells work without a wand. These are sometimes considered to be 4 lines in rhyming couplets, but as long as you know how to say it, it generally works well. Then this quarter will end and we'll be starting to study a few specific common demons and how to vanquish them."

Paige put the hook on the bottom of the same punching bag that took the place of the stuffed dummy that Phoebe hit and turned on a small device that had three zero's on it. Making a decent fist, she punched the bag on a small red 'X' and on the device, the number 110 showed on it. After she looked at her nails, she pressed a button on the top of the machine, resetting it to the number zero. "This is a strength tester. Based on how hard you punch, the number will be recorded. The average number is really 120, but I didn't want to chip a nail." She waited for the giggles around the class die down before she continued. "The highest this thing can go is 300. It is possible for someone that's 'normal' to get a 300 as well. So no calling people a freak if they get that number. The lowest this thing goes is 50, but I don't want to hear anything if anyone gets that grade as well. I do and his off on house points and 2 weeks of detention. Now everyone lines up and punches the bag. After 3 seconds you press the small red button on the top of the recorder. Before going back to your seats, tell us your name and then you may leave. This is the only thing that we're doing for today."

The students all lined up and did as told. Seeing how making a whole paragraph will probably give the readers a headache. So simply, in the order in which everyone went up, the list and outcomes have been placed.

Parvati-115

Lavender-117

Draco-147

Crabbe-163

Goyle-167

Hiei-250³

Harry-150

Ron-143

Kurama-250³

Aurora-174

Hedi-210

Sam-132

Pippin-150

Ty-174

Korbin-184

Lexus-110

Lionel-107

Chrissica -142

Neville- 109

Yusuke-289³

The rest of the class had gone with the average score. After the last student sat down, shaking their fist, which was balled up wrong, Paige had gotten up. She couldn't understand why the students had remained and just sat down. "You all to remember I said to leave once you went up right?"

A few of the students gave a sound of realization. Getting up and leaving only a few stayed behind. Mainly Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. Harry, Ron, Hermione almost stayed, but they felt it best just to leave for their last class for the day, which was potions. Draco went up with his burly pets behind him like begging dogs waiting for scraps. Keeping an eye on the situation, the reikai tantei just stayed their places and watched warily.

Of course, possibly having to due with the lesson task, Malfoy spat out at his trio of professors in his ungrateful snotty tone. "What was even the point of something that seems to be rigged? Obviously your not used to this world, but we use wands around here, not some filthy muggle tactic, to keep ourselves out of danger. What kind of teacher doesn't know such a first year fact?"

He scoffed, with the echoes of his henchmen behind him. Paige and Piper slapped their books down on the table quite loudly as Phoebe just kept scratching away with her quill on the parchment. Slowly Piper's eyes raised enough to glare into Draco's cold stare. He immediately takes a few steps back from the ferocity in the witches' eyes. They were those of a spell-caster that has defeated, and destroyed, many beings. Though it was unsure if she was willing to do the same to Malfoy without second thought, he wasn't going to take the chance on. She spoke up with a sharp tone of voice, making sure she was heard and not wanting to be misunderstood. "Mister Malfoy, I believe we have made ourselves clear on this subject. It is, firstly, part of the curriculum that your headmaster wishes to be taught among the students. Secondly, you will need to be slightly trained on your strength and reflexes for later subjects. Lastly, there will always be a time when you do not have a wand on hand and you will only be lucky that you are not attacked in that time. Now unless you have any further objections on how we teach, then I suggest you leave, or else you may be late for potions..."

"Actually, I do have one other thing to bring up. Why are there three of you. Too weak to teach a single class on your own? I noticed that you all have classes to teach with either another teacher or with you three...." Malfoy shot dirty looks at each of the sisters. The three looked at each other then over to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

At the exact same moment the three said "10 points from Slytherin." Which really rounded up to a 30-point deduction in those 2 seconds, causing Malfoy's face to drop. He couldn't believe it. He is a _Malfoy_ and these three new teachers _dare_ to deduct points from him. With a shot of vengeance in his eyes he left promptly with his usual egotistical stride in each step, only fueled with the followers right behind. Though he didn't just leave in a bitchy fit, he also had a very good look at the results page. Combining what he actually saw on that muggle device with the recordings of the professors, Draco was able to remember the results of those he would bother noticing. Automatically thinking that the machine was off for one key reason. Even though by just a few measly points, that Potter boy still had gotten a higher score then him. Him! A Malfoy actually was getting a lower outcome than that Potter was! (A/N: No, I don't feel surprised, remember, this is his opinion... egotistical brat....)

He tucked away the events of DADA class for later to send in a letter to his father about. Not far behind, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama also were on their way to the dungeons. Every one of the three was easily loathing that class. Snape kept sneering over Yusuke and Kurama's work for their house. Of course with Hiei though, he just didn't like Snape seeing how he was a ningen and didn't seem loyal. So in other words, wasn't worth the fire youkai's time interest or respect.

As the six stepped in the bell for class to begin rang. Sitting down, they saw Piper come in through some flames in the wall and sit in the corner. Brushing herself off she tapped on a board, flipping over a rather complex, NEWT level, potion that seemed to be for matter instant transportation. Then just as the board was flipped completely and flat on the wall, the black haired towering stick of pasty grease came from his chambers. He looked at the board; nodded then shot a nasty hate filled glare at Harry and Aurora. "Any potion not finished at the end of today's lesson will lose 20 points from their house... Each"

Promptly both teachers left back into the back office for the children to work on their newest project. The students all looked at each other in a slight state of shock. Quickly getting into groups of three they started on their potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione were, of course, grouped together by one of the cauldrons. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were at another about 2 tables away. In-between was Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama with an advantage seeing how Kurama made sure each plant related ingredient was at the right stage of development. That and Hiei could make sure that the flames were in check. The other table that was in-between the Malfoy and Potter table was Aurora, Neville and Chrissica. Chrissica read out the directions and stirred sometimes while Aurora dealt with most flames, getting the ingredients and also stirring. Neville had the preparing with the ingredients a putting them in the concoction. Of course anyone in Hogwarts knew that it was impossible for a class with a Malfoy and a Potter cant last with its peace for very long.

Which was proved soon enough when Draco went over to the others table. Sneering at the cutting done he slightly pushed Harry's elbow, thus causing the knife cutting the hollydizzie's unevenly and also getting a bit of Harry's finger. "Watch what your doing Potter. Your gonna end up losing house points" Malfoy spat out with a smirk. He knew just what he was doing. Purposely ruining the potion and getting on Harry's nerves was a perfect way to get the Potter boy in trouble.

This worked all too well though on getting on Harry's nerves. With a glare Harry promptly gave a quick small jab into Malfoy's gut. "Why don't you just sod off Malfoy. Go find someone to pay off. You seem to be good at doing that just like most of the rest of your family."

Malfoy didn't expect this to happen. Usually Harry was stopped from losing too much of his temper by his friends. Those same friends that seemed to be shocked at what Harry did. Malfoy got up and brushed himself off, his elbow hitting Neville a bit, this time unintentionally. "Watch it Longbottom! Couldn't be a bigger oaf now could you?"

With increased tensions and nerves, Neville started to shake in the same hand that held his neatly cut hollydizzie's as he started to put it in the cauldron. Though with all the shaking, he put in a tad too much before putting the extra down on the table again. Everyone stares as they saw the potion bubble, cackle and pop. Neville quickly backed up and over to Hermione. Hearing the sounds of the professors returning and muttering angrily at each other, Malfoy pushed aside those in his way to get back to his seat. This caused the potion that Neville, Chrissica and Aurora was working on to splash all over 3 people. Those three people being Aurora, Hiei and Kurama who all looked a tad miffed upon getting wet. All three took out their wand and pointed at themselves after saying a cleaning charm.

Though it their robes weren't clean when they said the charm. Instead the robes cackled and in-between the three a small orb formed from the three energy electricity's merging together. Just as the door from the back office opens, everyone's head turns to the professors who blink just at the same time. Piper speaking up first. "Where is Minamino, Jaganshi and Oracles?"

****

=======Somewhere========

The three lay on the grass just outside the forest seemingly unconscious. In the distance the voice of a young girl is heard yelling as she nears towards that location. "That's it Inuyasha! I'm going home!"

The voice of a somewhat young, but roughened and annoyed man responded just as loud, but not moving. "Go ahead! I'm tired of having to protect and save you all the time! We don't need to you find the shards anymore anyways!"

"Fine!" The girl almost tripped over one of the unconscious people. This one was a boy that seemed to be very height challenged with medium length spiky black hair and this white starburst. She thought it was kinda cute with the way that the headband was also there. She went to poke him awake when she felt a hand grab her wrist with an almost burning sensation. With a shriek the sounds of people running towards the area is heard.

"Kagome!"

****

===================================================================================================================

Foot-Note: ³ = What do you expect? They cant just show off in the class, they need to hold back. As for Yusuke getting that score, well, he's a show off at times I think... Basing off of Genkai's Tournament that is....

Major yay-ness! Now aren't you pleased with this chapter despite the wait? I know almost 4 months is way too long, but I did try to get as far into the year and where people wanted and keep the whole nice gradual feeling. I didn't want it to seem too rushed. Now I'm going to kiss someone, scalp another for touching my book and try to get some things up while updating my bio!

Ja ne for now minna!

--- Dragon Ladysupreme AKA Aya


	15. The Official Anniversary Chapter

Oh darn. I was really hoping for more reviews in the chapter of when Inuyasha is revealed. Only 6 reviews this time, so maybe my skills are fading? Well I guess I should base this chapter off of how much it is loved and whether or not I should continue. Notice that this had also become the anniversary chapter.

I also realized that my writing is faster in the school year than vacations. Strange to think of how it works, but I figured it out. During the school year, my brain is revved up and at its highest performance. This way, I can get chapters out which are decent quality in a decent timeframe. Over vacation, like my body, my brain gets lazy. I have to sit myself and force chapters out, which end up short. Instead, my art comes out and has me wanting to get things submitted to deviant art.

I am hoping to speed some things along now, and also reveal more hints at the story. I sure hope this doesn't turn out to be as short as my last updated chapter. That on Word Processor didn't even reach three pages.

Also, due to 's stricter rules and such, no more review responses. I may end up making a journal for responses to everything. If I do, then it would be at if anywhere. Actually, I should do that right away. As my usual habit brings about, a small rewind to jump into the chapter. Which I think always holds more detail than how we ended things. Enjoy and review please!

Also, a note to FoxyFireDemon, I wont be quitting this story. You have no worries on that. I just wanted to get at least a preview of the chapter out on the fanfic's anniversary. You'll have at least this story to look forward to for hopefully another year.

* * *

The three lay on the grass just outside the forest seemingly unconscious. In the distance the voice of a young girl is heard yelling as she nears towards that location. "That's it Inuyasha! I'm going home!"

The voice of a somewhat young, but roughened and annoyed man responded just as loud, but not moving. "Go ahead! I'm tired of having to protect and save you all the time! We don't need to you find the shards anymore anyways!"

"Fine!" The girl almost tripped over one of the unconscious people. This one was a boy that seemed to be very height challenged with medium length spiky black hair and this white starburst. She thought it was kind of cute with the way that the headband was also there. She went to poke him awake when she felt a hand grab her wrist with an almost burning sensation. With a shriek the sounds of people running towards the area is heard.

"Kagome!" What seemed to be a young man with silver like white hair in red clothing came running towards the girl.

Now obviously all this yelling wouldn't wake up the unconscious trio. Correction, formerly unconscious trio turned to unconscious single. As seen, the one that was poked awake, was still, well, was still awake and burning the young girls wrist. Over about 5 feet was another boy with long red hair that sat up. His emerald eyes glance over to the pair of crimson ones. "Hiei, please don't cause more trouble than required. We know not our location, much less if the time period is the same."

With a 'hn' and a glare towards the red head, the one recognized as Hiei let go of the raven haired teen. Then, promptly he glared at the unconscious raven haired girl. The one with the burnt wrist held that arm to her as the man came up taking a huge sword out of a katana sheath.

Though, there was something different about the man, for he wasn't a man. More, he was a teenage boy with cat like ears. Pulling the conscious girl known as Kagome away from the conscious duo, and one unconscious person, the boy took a defensive stance towards the height challenged and red haired young men. "You another reincarnation of Naraku?"

The emerald gave looked at the amber eyes and closed, the head shaking. "You've mistaken us for others I believe." The young man stood up and brushed his black robes off. Seeing that the long raven-haired girl was still rendered unconscious, he moved her so she was now sitting up and leaning against a tree.

"Don't want to leave again… Shut up and let me sleep…. Evil bastard…" The girl was muttering in her sleep. Apparently, she was much like Yusuke when he was asleep on the boat towards the dark tournament. Gradually she moved from on her back, to laying down more on her side. Her hair getting tangled against the bark as she descended.

The red head smiled a bit and shook his head slightly. "So very alike… It's no wonder…" Before finishing that sentence, he drifted off and started to chuckle. He went over and put an arm in front of the shorter boy who was in the process of unsheathing his own blade. "Hiei, we will not start a fight here. Not till we find out where we are, and of the situation in these lands." He turned to the still on guard cat-eared teenager and bowed halfway. "I apologize for Hiei. He doesn't take well to strangers touching him. My name is Kurama, you already gathered Hiei's name, and the unconscious one is Aurora. Do you mind putting away your weapon and telling us where we are?"

Realizing that the 3 didn't mean any harm, Kagome stepped up so she was next to the cat eared one. "Inuyasha, just put the damn thing away. They obviously aren't from this time and Kurama basically said they mean no harm…"

For some reason, Inuyasha didn't fight with the girl or try to get out of it. At least, to the new comers there was no reason for him to really comply. As he stepped back a man in purple robes with black, tied back hair, and a staff came from the same direction the other 2 did. The staff itself seemed to be about 6 feet long in gold with a large ring at the head with smaller rings around that one. "Is something the matter, Kagome, Inuyasha?" He looked at each as he referred to each one. Then, naturally, he noticed the 2 standing people that he did not recognize. "And you two would be…?" He had his staff ready at hand, just in case.

Kagome moved his staff so it was downwards. Her eyes implored him to listen to what she was about to say as her hand slowly leaned off of the staff and she stepped back a bit while talking. "Relax already, we already went through this. Their not with Naraku and could be from my time for all we know."

Kurama simply nodded and looked to his right as he heard a few English phrases that weren't exactly English so much as French. "It seems that Aurora is finally waking up."

Everyone looked towards the raven haired girl, who was in mid-yawn when she noticed them staring. "You got a problem or something?" (AN: I am getting major déjà vu from typing this all the sudden…) She started to get up, using her silver staff as leverage; the wand in her other hand. At least, the wand was in her other hand and 2 more hands. She looked up and saw the man in robes looking at her with a strange look in his eyes. "You have a problem with something?"

With a smile, which sparkled ever so slightly, came across the man. "Such a spice to go with your beauty. Would such a dazzling maiden as yourself be so bold as to bear my child-" A red jewel headed silver staff hit the man in the head hard as she walked away from the falling man. A large purple bump forming where she had hit him. It was a purple Mt. Fuji all over again, just like in Diagon Alley in chapter 4.

Brushing herself off, Aurora put the wand in her robes and leaned a bit on the staff as she walked. "Is the freak over there always like that?" She looked towards the unfamiliar people and saw them both nod. Sighing, she plopped back on the ground and laid on her back. "So who are the freaks Mister Genius?" Her eyes glanced over towards Kurama.

Before Kurama could answer, Kagome had intervened in a slightly perky voice. "Actually this is Inuyasha, the one you bashed over the head is the womanizer, Miroku, and I'm Kagome." She smiled to Aurora, but then looked to Kurama. "Hm… You seem familiar from back home. Oh, yeah! I almost forgot, your in Feudal Japan, not whatever time you're all from."

At this, the trio blanched at each other. They didn't realize how far the reaction could have sent them. In fact, they didn't completely expect the possibility of having gone back in time. Much less, for two of them, return to Japan so soon. It was as if their minds were holding all the conversations and decisions between the three. In the end, a silent nod was shared and they looked to the opposing trio. Kurama stepped forward, being the least aggressive looking and most calm in such situations. "Apparently, we have come here through many mishaps rolling together into one mess. If it wouldn't impose too much of a hassle; We three would like to request your assistance in returning us to our school."

"They pose us no harm, so I certainly don't see the harm in helping them out on such a task. After all, with such a beauty of the three, it would be only be divine intervention to lend a hand or so." The man in robes said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Just before Inuyasha went to beat the shit out of the young man, Kagome intervened once again. "You know, he does have a point Inuyasha. It wont hurt us just to get them back home." She smiled to the three and nodded. "By the way, I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha," she directed their attention to the guy with ears, "And the one that just proposed to you is Miroku. No worries, he may not act like it, he really is a monk." She smiled a bit.

The three looked at Miroku, most disbelieving of what Kagome had said. Aurora went over and kneeled down in front of the hentai monk and leered into his disoriented gaze. Waving the jeweled end of her staff over his head, the purple miniature mountain started to go down to the point that it looked to have never been there before. She smirked at her work then poked him in the ribcage with the other end of her staff. "Oi, get up already. No, don't even try to touch my ass before your hand leaves your side. I know your just faking now, so get up, stop with the games and GET YOUR HAND OFF MY THIGH!" She slammed the side of her silver weapon at the side of his head. Getting up with a huff she went back to her companions and glared at the black hair man.

Miroku, though, seemed unfazed as if used to such treatment and got up while brushing off his robes. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't seem to feel too offended by his actions; Though that's possibly from them being used to his behavior. In fact, that's exactly what Kurama had suspected. With a solemn nod to Hiei, each of the demons moved over to the sides. Then, on an instant, Hiei seemed to have disappeared, bringing a surprised gasp from several people. That is, almost everyone that wasn't Kurama really. His hand brushed through the bright red silky locks of hair and pulled out a rose in most perfect bloom, matching his hair. "We will be right back. Just a few things we sense that must be settled for the moment." Pivoting, he turned and went straight towards the heart of the forest as a whip of green and thorns emerges from the flowery accessory.

This was when a quiet minute passed between the 3 members of the Inu-tachi and single Hogwarts student. Finally breaking the silence, Inuyasha leered at the still slightly dazed monk. "Hey monk, how long till Sango gets her ass back here so we can kick Naraku's ass?"

"3 nights, 4 days. She wants to make sure that her weapon doesn't break a third time." He leaned on his gold staff and rubbed his forehead with the free hand, which also had prayer beads wrapped around the wrist and palm. This piqued the newcomers interests and brought about a slightly arched right brow. Of course, Miroku isn't one to go about not noticing even small things. His glancing eyes caught her face as he smirked. "You wonder of this?" He held up his hand with the beads. Though,, before she could nod in saying yes, he continued. "Just prayer beads to guard a curse that holds great power as well as a terrible fate. Though, there is a way to make sure my life doesn't go without purpose. To have an heir when I go, an continue the family line, I can die somewhat fulfilled. Hoping he could do what I can not, which is break this curse."

Aurora, not knowing of how he used this story before to lead to a major bad pick-up line, she actually had this sad pitying look on her face. "That's horrible… I feel terrible that there's nothing I can do to help."

This was his opening. Once again he went up to her and took her hands in his palms. With a sincere look in his eyes saying that he was beyond serious , they softened even more as if for an added effect. "Your words are most humble. There is, in fact, something you can do. Produce me an heir, a son, and continue my families line."

She stared at him, mainly because he was starting to creep her out even more. Slowly, a small tick developed right at her left eye. In Miroku's palm, he felt a fist forming in tightening, and he knew what would happen. As he started to run off, she had a clear target for a certain punch; namely at the back of his head. "You jerk! I cant believe how damn horny a monk can be. This is ridiculous, honestly. How about this; Instead of that, you help me and my friends get back home and I don't cast a sterilization curse on you."

It took a few minutes before any of them understood what she meant, then Kagome snickered at the moment Miroku's face went to a nervous smile. From the shadows, a smirk gleamed through with a glimmer of an emerald eye. "Definitely alike, though different methods of intimidating. Wouldn't you agree Hiei?"

Nothing but a small 'hn' was heard from the direction of the smirk. Emerging from the shadows was Hiei and Kurama looking perfectly fine and weapons away. Well, almost perfectly fine. Hiei's clothes were slightly ruffled, and Kurama's hair was a bit mussed up. Before anyone asked where an why they left, Hiei spoke up as if what happened was obvious. "It was just some demon. Not even worth my time considering its pathetic level."

A soft chuckle from Kurama was heard. "Oh, I wouldn't say that much. After all, it was quite entertaining considering the way it all moved. Quite a few methods it had against us I believe."

His crimson eyes darted towards the emerald ones with intent to kill. "Fox, I don't think they need to know about what was going on. Enough playing your games."

"Would you rather they here everything flat out?"

"Hn."

"That's what I thought." He looked up to the three with a smile. "Anyway, I have a plan now that I was able to gather enough information on what had happened. Gathering together, the highly intelligent kitsune trapped in a teenage boys body divulged his plans to the others.

* * *

A room full of bright and wonderful trinkets and gadgets scatter the area. A beautiful crimson bird is perched at a cage with its feathers seeming to be bright enough to seem like they were on fire. At a large desk beneath and in front of a stair case was several professors and students. Professor Dumbledore was in his chair with his chin resting on the back of his hand of which the elbow of the same arm was against the desk. Professors Snape and Halliwell were standing next to the headmaster looking at the 7 students.

From behind the students the sound of grating stone was heard before a door opening. All look up an over to see that it was the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, was the one who had entered. Her lips were tightly pressed together. "Headmaster, did they tell you what had happened yet?"

"No, not yet. We felt it was best if they only repeated the events once and while you were here as well. Considering, it was 2 of students from your house out of the 3 that had disappeared." His what seemed to be all knowing eyes twinkled slightly as they looked up to the younger, yet still elder, professor. He then looked over the students.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Potter, Longbottom, Weasely and Granger looked back, then to each other to see who was to tell the story first. Of course, it was Malfoy who had to tell his part before anyone else, so as not to get into trouble. "I thought it was obvious. Seeing how it was Longbottom that was working on the potion that caused the problems. First Potter punched me and when I got up, Neville jabbed me in the elbow before putting in too much of some ingredient. Then some idiot decided to splash that all over Jaganshi, Oracles and Minamino. They were idiots to use some cleaning charm and then they disappeared. Isn't that right Crabbe, Goyle?"

As the 2 brainless oafs nodded, The other four held Harry back from trying to punch out Malfoy again. Clearing his throat, he brought the group of students to a silence. "I think we should here the other houses side of the story before any actual conclusions are made. Miss Granger, I believe you were in a place that wasn't in the midst of the incident but still had a full accounting of this?"

Hermione nodded and stepped forward a bit. "Yes Professor Dumbledore. Well we were making our potions in the dungeon when Professor's Snape and Halliwell stepped out. That's when Malfoy came to our table and pushed Harry's elbow, ruining the holliedizzie's."

This was when an outbreak of protest came from a certain blonde and his goons. With a look from the headmaster and professors, his whining died down. Which allowed Hermione to continue the 'story.' "While we tried to stop Harry from retaliating, he still punched Malfoy in the gut to the ground. When he got up, he bumped into Neville's elbow, getting his nerves up. Well, you know how when tensions are higher, they can be the cause for a potion to be ruined."

Neville turned a slight shade of red in embarrassment and started to constantly mutter how he was sorry and didn't mean to mess things up. Ron and Harry quietly responded to his apologies by assuring him that it wasn't his fault completely. Though, they were half expecting Draco to say some rude comment. He would have too, if there weren't any authority figures present to catch him. So instead, a sneer towards the Gryffindor's had to do.

Finally, after a few more things died down, Hermione was given the nod to continue. "Well with Neville's nerves shaken, so was his hands. This brought him to put in too much of the holliedizzie's in the concoction. Of course the potion reacted just as it would have when a mistake was made and he backed up an went to my side of the table I was at. That was when we heard the professors returning and everyone rushed to their tables. That's when Malfoy-"

"Hey now! Don't pin this all on me Granger. It's not all my fault!" Draco almost yelled, now glaring daggers at the witch. Though this in turn brought glares to him in order to shut him up. It worked too, for right when Malfoy saw that he ha no chance of escaping trouble if he kept up the whole attitude.

The brunette witch cleared her throat lightly and was able to sneak past the teachers a most evil glare to Malfoy. "As I was saying, that's when Malfoy bumped into a table on his way back to his own station. That table though was the same one that had the flawed potion on it. Of course the preceding events led the potion to splash out of the cauldron, and the contents to splash over Minamino, Jaganshi and Oracles. Being new, they possibly didn't know that they should never attempt a cleaning spell in such a situation…"

She trailed off the subject as the others knew what happened last. At that moment, just as Dumbledore was about to speak, a loud crash was heard. It sounded strong enough for stone to break. In fact, that's exactly what it sounded like; stone breaking. In less than a minute, a certain raven haired teen with slicked back hair came in looking pissed. Soon, Hagrid came in after, speaking before Yusuke could. "Sorry professor, I held 'im off fer 's long as I could."

"Shut up! I want to know where my friends are this instant before a blow my spirit gun on this whole place!" He yelled, looking at Dumbledore the whole time. Apparently he would've been up there earlier, but a few select teachers were working on holding him off at bay.

While it wasn't too much of a smile, it seemed that Dumbledore did have one. His eyes glimmered at Yusuke when he was yelling. After the thread, the headmaster stood up, starting his talk. "Give us the pleasure of a few moments, Mister Urameshi, and you will know as much as anyone else does on this."

"And what about getting them back, huh?" The teen had his fist tightened extremely. It was plain to see that he was trying very hard not to harm anyone. So, he was basically trying to contain everything; his worry, anger and growing hostility.

The weary headmaster nodded and put up a hand for Yusuke to just calm down and listen for a few minutes. "We are working on that as we speak. Namely the other two sisters of the trio I believe are working on it. Now on what happened…."

* * *

A hooded figure kneels before a shadowed one. The shadow-cast one doesn't seem to be human by the outline of its body. In a hushed tone of fear and respect, or obedience, the hooded figure speaks in their gruff voice. "The plans were falling in place just as you had predicted my lord. At least, till one of the blood sacrifices disappeared.

At first, hisses and sounds of a snake attempting to speak was heard. A large cobra slithers out from the shadow's direction and lifts itself up so its head was level with the hooded man. As he looked up, a pleading whimper came from his throat. The brown cobra's hood opens along with a loud hiss from both the reptile and the shadow.

A scream is heard through the dead of the night on top of the Riddle Residence. Though no reports were made, everyone knew that there was another loss on top of that hill. They wouldn't report this one, just like they ignored the rest. This was because the neighbors were afraid of what could happen to them now. It was funny, at first they couldn't care about that place and always desolated it. Now, they feared the returning owner with the rumors of them being high into the black arts.

* * *

The Inu-tachi stood across the three black robed students. Hiei was across from Inuyasha, Kurama across from Kagome, and Aurora across from Miroku. Each had a weapon out and touching in a sense. Both Hiei and Inuyasha unsheathed their swords and held them up so the ends touched one another. Kurama had made a quiver from some plant as the priestess reincarnation held out her own arrow, the heads touching each other as they were held out. Lastly was the 2 staves meeting each other at the head.

Nodding to the companions on each side of him, Kurama used his free hand to take out his wand as the other 2 did the same. Emerald eyes met the monks. "You are ready with the ofuda?"

Miroku nodded and took out a slip of paper which had inscriptions on it in some language. "I think it would be best, based on what you said, if Inuyasha activates part of the wind scar and Kagome used her purification abilities. It should keep a balance between the 2 forces we're creating."

A silent agreement was made between the six. As the black robed three said their incantation, Kagome charged her arrow to turn it into a purification arrow. Inuyasha started to bring out the wind scar as a wind seemed to have come out from beneath him. Miroku used his free hand to bring the ofuda about, chanting at the same time.

When the three wands finished the spell and directed it across at the opposing person, a flash of pink was seen. Though knocked back, Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten up, the girl in the hanyou's arms when he sensed the danger.

Being able to look around, Kagome noticed something. "Where's Miroku?"

* * *

The Charmed ones were around a circle with a star around it; the pentagram. Using the power of three, which invoked the amazing power held when the three sisters worked together, they said a chant which barely rhymed in unison.

At first, a small opaque portal started to form. Once they were able to see the three students, they threw a potion at the portal.

Things didn't go as planned though for the spell. Instead of what should have happened, which was the opaque portal ripping and pulling the three out, there was a pink flash that blinded the sister witches.

Disoriented at first, Paige was the first to regain her sight and other senses. "Hey, at least it worked." She stood over four people. The three students, Hiei, Kurama and Aurora, and an unknown man in purple robes holding an interesting gold staff. "Just an extra person."

* * *

I hope you like the preview before getting this full version of the chapter. It may be a bit more than you expected, but I try to keep the chapters in this a bit long. I was also hoping that the plot was showed more to everyone. I have many surprises in store for this story, which I hope doesn't take another year to get finished.

So, this anniversary chapter, is more of a belated finished anniversary chapter… Sorry. If you still want to review and predict the rest of the chapter, use unsigned reviews seeing how they only allow one signed review per chapter. Matte ja ne minna san.

-:-Aya-:-


End file.
